


Orlando 2021-  Hindsight

by 101alexis101



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101alexis101/pseuds/101alexis101
Summary: Hindsight is something you realized after a fact. Hindsight realizations are pointless we can't change what is already done. But when ghosts from the past came back to hunt you, you wish you could.Ali and Ash start a new chapear. The Family is growing,. Ali  is starting a new carrer as Orlando Pride new Soccer Manager,. Meanwhile   they have to handle   the drama in the Harris clan.,Alex plans to get trade to LA changed when she found herself pregnant ion the end of 2018 ,.  Now Servando is a stay home father while she plays for the Pride,.Tobin and Cristhen rebuild their love after almost 2 years apart,.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for the misstakes . Enghlish is not my first leanguage

Ali woke up with the sound of her alarm.     _She tried to get up but her wife held her._

 

-          Babe, you know I gate to get up., I going to meet our new boss.  _Said Ali_

 

-          I know but rest a little more,  I gonna make breakfast, Wake Noah up and walk Logan.

 

-          You are perfect.   _Ali Answered._

 

-          I gate take good care of my wife and my little bean. _Ash Replied_.

 

-          I love you.

 

-          Love you too.

 

 

 

_Ashlyn walked into her son room. He was already awake._

 

 

 

-          Good morning Noah.

 

-          Morning Mama

 

-          Go take a shower so we can walk Logan and make Momy breakfast.

 

 

 _Ashlyn and Ali had adopted 8 years old Noah after the end of NWSL 2020 season when Ali decided hung her boots. They had won the gold in Tokio so she was done playing s_ occer.

 

 

 

They were walking through the street

 

 

 

-          Mama, we got a new neighbor. And they are from Canada and Brazil

 

 

 

-          How do you know that?

 

-          The flags mama.

 

-          Your right you are a very smart boy. Wan than that two woman and a puppy walked out the door.

 

 

 

-          Moni, Josee, You guys are back how didn’t I know that?  Ali know right?  _She hugged both women_

 

 

 

-          Of course, she knows she is our boss now.  Josee is her coach assistant she made a good offer for me so here we are.  Is that your kid?

 

 

 

-          Noah that is aunt Moni is going to play with Mama, and her wife Josee. Say Hi.

 

 

 

-          Hi.

 

 

 

-          He is cute.   _Said the Canadian._

 

 

 

-          Talking about kids, is your kid going to play with us as well? And who is that cute puppy? _Asked the keeper._

 

 

-          Yes, she is. She went to the park with my mom and Amanda. This is Jack we just got him a few days ago.

 

 

-          So Pride Brazilian squad is almost full. Only the GOAT missing.

 

 

-          Actually, she is on a flight to Orlando right now.  Don’t tell anyone or the Big Boss will kill us. _Said the center back._

 

-          Oh My God that is great!

 

 

 

-          Look I don’t know what is her plan but I can guarantee to you if that is someone that can bring a Championship to Orlando is Sarah Torres, she beat Lyon in three finals in the same year and she made Corinthians fans fight over which team she should train. She is not just good she is the best.

 

 

 

At the Carrasco’s

 

 

 

Alex woke up to find the other side if the bad empty., After showering and brushing her teeth she went to the kitchen to find her husband making pancake s  with their twin attached to a baby holder.  Their eldest children were at the table studying,.  Jay and Kim were Servando’s with ios hight school girlfriend. He only found out about that in 2018. Their biological mother had given up her rights and Alex adopted them.,  they were 14 now. Jay was a copy of his father and Kim had his brown hair and her mother green eyes.

 

 

 

-          Morning kiddos. _She said kissing bout in their front heads,._

 

 

 

-          Morning mom., _They answered tougher._

 

 

 

-          Morning babe,. Let me help you. Jay, hold Patty for a minute. Kim, you hold Tony., _She took the holder and put ion herself than put the babies there._

 

 

-          Love, I already told you to let me help you with our kids.   _She said kissing him._

 

 

 

-          Baby you got home late from your shooting and you have the espn thing today I just wanted you to rest.

 

 

 

 

 

-          I know but I'm still their mother.  We are in this together Serv you don’t need to act like a single father,.

 

 

 

-          I don’t act like that,.

 

 

 

-          Dad you were cocking,. Holding two babies and helping us with our quiz. _Said Kim._

 

 

 

-          See. I gonna stay with the kids tonight and you are going out with your friends,. Saturday Krashlyn is going to watch the kids and I'm taking you on a date.

 

 

 

_Later_

 

 _Ali found really weird that the new Pride Owner and Coach wanted to meet her at the beach, in a boat but probably had to do with her Navy Seal years., When she got to the pier a man was waiting for her_.

 

 

 

-          I gonna take you To Doc’s Boat came with me.

 

 

 

_Ali was waiting for a few minutes._

 

 

 

-          If you are looking for Doc look up. The pilot said. _That was when she saw a helicopter flying around . she saw someone jump from the helicopter into the water and swim fast to the boat._

 

 

-          Krieger sorry I’m late, I got caught in a meeting, They gave me a helicopter ride but there no heliport around.

 

 

 

-          No problem Mrs. Torres.

 

-          You can call me Sara but most people call me Doc.

 

-          Are you a doctor?

 

-          Not a Medical doctor but I'm a Doctor in Biomechanics , Sports Physiology, and Neuro Physiology. Why don’t we get you our swimsuits and enjoy the sun?

 

-          This is already the greatest work meeting I ever been to. _Affirmed Ali._       

 

      

 

-          Can I offer you a drink? You should try the graviola juice is amazing.         Offered Sarah.

 

 

 

-          Sure. Sarah had the long cruled grey hair, brown skin, and an athletic body cover with tattoos al.  Her back was covered by a red Fenix, she had a map on the back of her left forearm and a guitar arm on the other side. Her arm had a kind of armor designing. A red heart in her left chest and a Deathly Hallow symbol in the opposite side. And some Greek letter in her fingers, a seven in Roman number in her hand. Her right forearm had some phrase Ali could not understand and a sword at the opposite side. In her right  arm a piece with the sea, an anchor and a shark, Ash would love that she thought. In the internal part of her arm a Brazil flag.  In her hand, a red rose, some symbols on her finger She also had a mermaid and a hank carrying a rifle each side her ribs. A crown in her left thigh and a symbol Ali didn't know at left.  And to end a bird in her neck.

 

 

 

-          Ash would freak out with is shark tattoo.

 

 

 

-          Is the symbol of Brazil Navy Seal squat.  I was there for ten years before I join Federal Police.  This hank in my ribs are the symbol of the Police tactical squat, is like our version of Delta trope.  I left Navy cause my husband got an opportunity in São Paulo and I had to stay in Rio to be a Seal.  Was when I started getting tattoos.  _Explained the coach._

     

 

 

-          Mind if I ask you how did became a soccer coach?

 

 

 

-          No at all I I bet you wanna know how I got rich.  Well I played when I was young but that was no perspective, I was poor so I went to college and joined that Navy.   After I moved to the police I started to write a book with a friend from college, I didn’t want drag attention to myself so I used I pseudonym. M. Mattos.

 

 

 

-          Wait you wrote 100th Precinct series? _Asked Ali_

 

 

-          Yes, I did.  Well, after the 3 book I had a good money and borrowed to one of my professors his gym business was in trouble. After a while, he had the biggest fitness business in the country one of the biggest in the world. Add to a restaurant and bars chain, a supplement line, sportswear. He had no kids, no family so when he died he left everything for me.   I keep making grow and in a couple year, I had 3 billion reals. But I didn't quit the police. But 5 years ago I was in the Lava Jato operation and a car followed my husband and my kids so I had enough. I quit.

 

 

 

-          And that was when you started coaching? _Asked Kriger_

 

 

 

 

-          Flamengo is basically the Navy team so they called me.  As a Reserve Officer could work there, a civilian coach couldn't.  I won the Brasileiro, after that I went t France to study and I met Lair started to work with him in 2019. I took over an won the triplet, they wanted me to stay but Corinthians is my team so I couldn’t pass that.  After they lost their Coach to the National team they were kind of lost.  Was a great year but I got the call from Ronaldo was a lifetime opportunity.

 

 

 

-          When did become friend with him?

 

 

 

-          His ex-wife is a former player she works with Corinthians woman team and introduced us.  So now I’m here. Now that you already know my money didn’t come from a drug ring we can get to business.

 

 

-          I didn’t think that…

 

-          I'm just kidding. So we have 300k in target allocation money. My plan is to use that on Monica and Camila. Marta and Alanna are our Designed player and I’m getting a deal with Martens do you agree?

 

 

 

-          Of course. Why do we need to get Martens?

 

 

 

-          I’m just waiting for a confirmation of her agent.  We also are pending a confirmation from Davison. Well, and a planning to make the biggest trade in NWSL history. We are getting Julie Ertz and Morgan Brian.

 

 

 

-          And how are we doing that?

 

 

 

-         City is trading Dawyer to Nashville so I’m trading her and our first round draft pick in 2022 season for Pugh, then trading Pugh for Horan with LA, Spirt will trade Sdy to Nashville for their first expansion draft pick. Are you following me?

 

 

 

-          Yes.

 

 

 

-          So we are trading Ubugago and Edmunds for Betos. Then we trade Poliana, Zadorsky, Betos, and Horan for Ertz and Brian.

 

 

 

-          Ok but that will leave us three players down on our roster and we only have 1 draft pick.

 

 

 

-          We are bringing Wastendoorf and Aline Lima as discovery player then bout have USA citizenship and won't cost an international roster spot.

 

 

 

-          Well if we can get that trade done than we will have an amazing lineup.

 

 

 

-          Yes, we will. We can already announce Marta. Then we a will announce the Torres package. Last we announce Martens.  Meanwhile, we work on the trade.  When we announce Marta the Cristiano rumors will start and we are going to use that.

 

 

 

-          But is he signing with City?

 

 

 

-          The other Ronaldo is working on that, he is still not sure if he is done or not, he is not the same after his injuries and that is kinda hard for him he has a huge ego, I don’t even know how Marta and he work.

 

 

 

-          We are we going to do to stop attendance from dropping even City attendance when down to a half of what used to be. We need to find an away from that ticket operation contract.

 

 

 

-          I fund an away. The contract is for Orlando City season and single-game tickets and Pride Season and single-game tickets but does not mention Lion Pride membership program. Said Sarah

 

 

 

 

-          Cause that is not a thing. _Ali replied._

 

 

 

-          Not yet but will be.  The City average ticket now is 250 dollars.   We are going to offer a membership program for both Pride and City game for  80  dollars each. The average season ticket plan goes from 4750 to 2750.  The City will keep sealing expensive tickets for the fans are going to the stadium, but now but the ones that stopped going when tickets got too tight are coming back and start going to Pride games. _Explained Sarah_

 

 

 

-          Do you think that will work ? is still expensive.

 

 

 

-          Well is better work or we will be in big problems.   The plan is to sell 22500 K Season tickets been 20 k LionsPride and leave only 3000 for single games for City.

 

 

 

-          So let's hope for the best. _Said Ali in a worried tone_

 

 

-          No hope but Market. _Replied Sarah._

 

 

 

_Later on_

 

 

 

-          So Kriger that will be your office.  Wait for a minute I have to take that is Martens agent.

 

 

 

-          He agreed. She is arriving in Orlando tomorrow.  Marta is coming here to sing her contract than she will go Brazil camp. Hopefully, when she is back she is getting back we will be receiving the Royal Couple of Soccer to Orlando.

 

 

 

-          You know she is going t murder you of you market over their relationship. _Warned Ali._

 

 

 

-          She may want to but I have elite military training so I don’t think she will be able to kill me.  Besides she will thank me when she is playing in a sold out stadium.

 

 

 

-          You are playing with fire.

 

 

 

-          I faced drug lords I’m not scared of soccer stars.  Now, let's start to make calls and make that big trade happen.  You are friends with Ertz and Brian make sure they will reprt to camp if this trade happens. Zach was traded to Maimi so I don't think that will be a problem.  I will offer Mr. Brian a job in Pride Development Academy. _Said Sarah._

 

 

 

-          But we can talk with players that are under contract with other clubs. _Ali pointed out._

 

 

 

-          They have no contract with any club. Red Starts only have their rights.

 

 

 

  * For a former coop you sound a lot like a lawyer.



 

 

 

-          I had a lot lawyer using breach of the law to put the people I arrested on the streets so I learned t think like them.

 

 

 

-          Call Leroux and tell her about the trade, and tell her to shut up about.  I have t get that is Ronaldo, your boss Ronaldo. _Torres continued._

 

 

 

-           So Ronaldo agreed to play for the City, Marta will take his contract to him, we are announcing her today, let the rumors about him start then we announce him. I gonna start too work in the naming right and sponsor deal you work in the Ertz and Brian trade.  Before you get back home go visit your new neighbor and giver her and her kid their contract. _Oriented Sarah._

 

 

 

 

-          I didn’t know they were was my neighbor. And isn't Marta going to camp?

 

 

 

-          The house with the Canada and Brazil flags in your street they just moved in.  Alanna is arriving tomorrow go pick her at the airport. I'm picking Martens.   Brazil is playing home they are at Granja Comari , individual rooms so they can take the family, Cristiano and the kids will be there.

 

 

 

Later on

 

 

 

Ali got home and found her wife on the porch with Noah and the Carrasco’s, Monica, Camila, and Josee.

 

 

 

-          Guys, I have a lot of great new I saw you already found our new neighbors. I should be mad at your for not telling me you are living three houses from me. _She said hugging her Brazilian and Canadian friends_

-          I had no time to do that. Tell us the news. _Monica defended herself._

 

 

 

-          First, you guys sign your contract. First, the Royal couple of soccer is coming to play in Orlando. _Ali announced_

 

 

 

-          No away.!  _Said Alex._

 

 

 

-          Not only that but we are signing Martens Alanna is staying and well Sarah just text me Davison is signing. And we are making a mega-trade to get JJ and Moe. _The former defender informed_

 

 

-          If we don’t win this year I’m hanging my boots. Said Alex.

 

 

 

-          Guys I must warn you she is a drill sergeant. Be ready. She is getting as many federated player as she can cause she will want train double shifts. She will be the one making everyone’s diet’s she decides the physical training , Is basically like the military.  _Said Monica_

 

 

 

-          But she has a great hearth if wasn’t for her my career will have ended. _Said Camila. They young Brazilian had lost her family in a bus accident at the end of 2001and followed in a drug addiction. PSG loaned her to Paris FC before Sarah took over. She disappeared in the city of love and the coach founded her. After she got clean coach personalany trained her that gave her a chance in Corinthians in 2020 is how she got back on her feet._

 

 

 

-          Cami is right she is the most generous person I know but she is strict. _Said Monica._

 

 

 

-          Girl you scaring me is she going to make us do push-ups if we do something wrong? _Asked Alex_

 

 

 

-          - Yes she will. _Answered Camila._

 

 

 

-           I forgot to tell you that she arrived jumping in a helicopter into the sea  I was in her bout I thought she was at the cabin or something. It was crazy.

 

 

 

 

 

_Later that day_

 

-          So what is your impression of our new boss? _Asked Ash_

 

 

 

-          She is like Wonder Woman but with the gray hair and many tattoos, very intimidating. Don’t look at me like that she has a husband. I have a really hot wife so chill out.

 

 

 

-          Sorry.  I couldn’t help it with the Wonder Woman part. _Ashlyn said kissed her wife._

 

 

 

-          So Alex asked me to babysit for than so she could take Serv on a date. I said yes. Is that ok? _Ash Asked._

 

 

 

-          Of course, they really need sometimes tougher. _Ali responded._

 

 

 

-          They do but they are returning the favor next week and I’m taking you on a date. She said kissing her wife.  _Was then that Ashlyn phone rang._

 

 

-          Who was that babe?

 

 

 

-          My mom, she wants to see me.

 

 

 

-          I don’t want you anywhere near her.

 

 

 

-          But Alex she is my mother.

 

 

 

-          She hurt you once I don’t want to risk her doing again.

 

 

 

-          Love, calm down, you been worked up is not good for the baby.

 

 

 

-        Ash meeting her won't do you no good.

 

 

 

-          She is sober now.

 

 

 

-          For how long? She hurt you bad. You were in the hospital for a week and she nearly killed your father!

 

 

 

-          I know, I know but what would you do if was Kylie ?

 

 

 

-          I would want to see him but would you agree with that if he had hurt me?

 

 

 

-          No.

 

 

 

-          I can’t keep you from going but I’m asking you to not do that.  I need you to be safe. And I don’t want her anywhere near my son.

 

 

 

-           Your son? Last time I checked he is our son! And you know I would never let her hurt him!

 

 

 

-          Am I sorry ok? I didn’t mean that. I just scared Ashlyn. I can protect you without putting our babe in harm away and I don’t trust her.

 

 

 

-          Let’s make a deal then I will only see her after the baby is born.

 

 

 

-          And I’m coming with you.

 

 

 

-          We have a deal them.       Ash said holding her wife,

 

 

 

-          I’m sorry I've been a jerk but I just want to protect you.

 

 

 

-          I know babe. I know,

 

       


	2. Ghosts from the Past- Reviwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos

_At the next day, Ali had to be in the office really early. She didn’t want wake up her wife so she writes her a note and left._

_She arrived at the Office Sarah was already waiting for her along with Josee and for her surprise Lauren Holyday_.

\- Laur what are you doing here? _She said hugging her friend._

\- Jure got trade to Magic, and Sara offered me a position here. I meet her when I went to a PSG vs Lyon game.

 

\- I appointed Lauren as the Club Soccer Vice President. So the board is our roster. Davison just confirmed she is signing with us. Now let's get started on the mega-trade. Kriger, Lauren you call the player involved, I don’t wanna any drama on this trade is bad for business. I call the clubs. Ronaldo just called me we closed he naming right deal. We gate a new master sponsor Coca-Cola, Orlando Health stays with the bar, Centurylink back Jersy bar and Disney's shoulder. And Orlando City Stadium is now Audi Arena. This Kits and name rights will give Pride 2, 250 million per year. That pays the designed player salary. Now let's make this trade happen cause we gate to sell tickets.

 

\- Wait how is that even possible? Asked Ali

 

\- Simple multiple Jersey sponsors. And Cristiano Ronaldo. Pride got 10% of the value f the kit deals and 20% of the naming rights deal. Now lets work.

 

 

 

Th _e room was a freaking mess look like Wall Street before the internet._

\- I spoke to Mallory all she wants is to be in LA, Horan wouldn't see a problem playing for Chicago. Yelled Ali.

 

\- Good just got the Pugh Trade done. She went to the board and replaced Sdy name with Mallory.

 

\- I spoke to Moe she is excited to play in Orlando. Said Lauren.

 

\- Ali Call Poliana, Holyday call Betos. I With La Front office.

 

\- Deal Done we gate Horan.

 

\- - Betos is under contract with Regin we can talk to her.

 

\- Poliana is checked.

 

\- Kriger Cal Regin front office. Make the offer and ask them for a confirmation from Betos. After the trade is Done Lauren call her. I don’t her moving here to have to pack again.

 

A while later.

 

\- Deal with Regin is Done. Lauren makes the call Zadorsky. I gonna burn a cigarette be right back.

_A few minutes later._

\- Tell me they agreed.

 

\- Well Shelina wasn’t really happy but she understood, Betos wants to be a starter so she is ok.

 

\- Kriger calls Red Stars and Make the offer.

 

_Phone call_

\- I’m offering Poliana, Zadorsky, Horan, and Betos for Ertz and Brain. How can that be not enough?

 

\- Ok, then a second draft pick and an international spot. Ok, so we have a deal.

 

\- Well Done Kriger. Well Done.

 

_A month later_

 

\- So, guys, I’m happy to announce LionPride season tickets and Pride home opener are sold out. Preseason supposed to start today, tomorrow media day but I’m moving to Wednesday, cause tonight we are celebrating. At 8 pm in at LionPrids’s will be closed for us, remember I’m Brazilian and is a party so when I say 8 I actually mean 10 pm. Sarah and just after the medical tests.

 

\- I can’t believe this is amazing! _Said Alex._

\- Now you guys can go home and dress up for the party.

 

_Later at the Kriger-Harris house._

 

 

 

\- Babe I just spoke to Moni her mom is watching all the kids. We just gate to drop Noah there. Are you ready to go? _Asked Ali_

 

\- Yes, babe. _She was wearing black tight jeans, a black button-up and a dark red tie matching her lipstick._

 

\- You look stunning.

 

\- And you look perfect as always. _Ali was wearing a short dark red dress._

At the Carrascos

 

\- Alex are you ready? Servando got in their room he was wearing black jeans, a white button-up with a white tie and a black blazer _. Alex stopped doing her makeup and stared at him._

\- Babe are u listening to m?,

 

\- Yes, I’m almost finished you look so handsome. _She pulled him by his tie and kissed him. She was wearing a black and white dress._

 

\- And you look gorgeous.

 

The Carrascos, Kriger-Harris, Monica, Jose and Camila all arrived at the part tougher, Julie, Zach, Marta, and Cristiano Ronaldo and Alanna were all already there.

 

\- Hi guys where is the boss?

 

\- She is making Caipirinhas. Answered Marta. Was then that Sara came with a man carrying a drinking jar, he has tall, strong, gray hair and tattoos. Sara was wearing a black dress and his black pants, shirt, and tie.

 

\- Guys this is Kevin, my husband.

 

\- Nice to meet you, Mr. Torres. Said Alex.

 

\- You can call me Kevin. Drink some caipirinha?

 

\- Yes, thank you.

 

_Later on_

 

\- This caipirinha thing just to good. Said Julie.

 

\- Go slow Ertz you need to look good for media day tomorrow. Said Sarah.

 

\- So are you guys enjoying Orlando so far?

 

\- Besides the weather I’m loving. Said Julie.

 

\- The weather is Huston was worse no no complains. Said Moe.

 

\- So coach when are we meeting your kids? Asked Ash.

 

\- You already know Sergio, Tiago is in Navy he will be in a cheap for the next 3 months but after that, he will visit, Celina and Lucia play soccer in Brazil, they are preseasons since January and their season only ends in November.

 

\- Must be hard been away for so long how old they are? Asked Alex

 

\- Sergio and Celina are twins they are 21, Tiago is 23 the is the only one that is biologically our, Lucia is 17.

 

\- Why didn’t you bring your youngest? ASke Ali

 

\- She is playing in a pro team, she does not depend on me financially, making her play at college would put her career backward wouldn’t be fair, and her big sister takes great care of her, she has good grades. She can go to college at night after she graduates from high school. The kid has talent I can’t hold her back.

 

-  I hope Noah and little bean can stay kids for a long time I can imagine myself letting them go. Said Ali.

 

\- But you will do If is the best for them.

 

Meanwhile.

_Camila was at the bar getting a drink when Alanna approached her._

\- Cami, please stop running away from me.

 

\- Lani, please leave alone.

 

\- Tell me you don’t love me anymore and I will.

 

\- You know I can’t say that. I do love you that is why I’m keeping distance. I hurt you enough already.

 

\- And I forgave you. The addiction made you do those things. You are clean now.

 

\- That doesn’t mean I’m cured I’m always going to be addicted, I will always gonna struggle and you deserve better than that.

 

\- I know what is best for myself and that is been with you. She said getting closer to the Brazilian.

 

\- Camila, I never stopped loving you. And I want to live our love.

 

\- Lani, I can’t…

 

\- You can’t keep punishing yourself for your mistakes. Life already punished you enough. You lost a chance to win a Worl Cup, to get an Olympic Medal. You went horrible things. Now you need to give yourself a chance of being happy. Give me a chance of making you happy. _She said getting closer than kissing her. A kiss she waited more than 2 years to give._

 

\- Lani just gives me some time please I…

 

\- It's ok. I will be waiting for you.

 

Meanwhile

 

_Monica’s phone rung._

 

\- Oi mãe. Capaz, não , não deixa ela entrar. Eu to indo pra aí.

 

\- Moni what is going on? _Asked Ashlyn._

 

\- Your mom is knocking on my door right now. I told my mom to not let her in.

 

\- I will handle her. Let's go. _Said Ash._

 

\- I will go with you guys. _Said Sarah. Before getting something in a drawer at the bar and putting in her purse._

A few minutes later

 

\- Mother, what the hell are you doing here?

 

\- Just wanted to meet my grandson.

 

\- He is not your grandson you lost that right when you attacked my wife.

 

\- Ali…

 

\- Listen, Mrs. Harris, I don’t know how the hell you get my Endress but if you don’t leave now I’m calling the cops! _Said Monica_

 

\- Tammy, how did you knew were Noah was going to be?

 

\- I heard Cris on the phone with you, and I saw the Brazil flag so I tried my luck.

 

\- Tammy just leave we are getting a restring order against you. I don’t want you near my wife so leave before your lucky gets you in jail _. With that the woman got in her car and left._

 

\- Babe, are you ok?

 

\- I don’t know.

 

\- Ali, come in, my mom was a nurse let her check on you. _Ash guided Ali inside the house._

 

\- You pressure is bite right. Did that happen before?

 

\- No. Never.

 

\- You guys should get an appointment first thing in the morning. _Said Mrs. Hickman._

 

\- I just text the trainer she told me to get a hypertension medicine I will run by drug store real quick.

 

A while later.

 

\- Mrs. Hickman is her pressure back to normal? _Asked Ash._

 

\- Yes. May have been the stress.

 

\- Thank you. Babe lest go home.

 

\- Mamy are you sick?

L

\- No baby boy I got a headache but I’m already better. Let's go home so we can all sleep.

 

They got home and put Noah in bad.

 

\- Good night Mama. Good night Mamy.

 

\- Good night baby boy.

 

They went to their room. _Ash held her wife tight_

 

\- You scared me.

 

\- I’m ok babe. I'm more worried about you.

 

\- I’m fine I just want sleep.

 

\- Ok. I love you.

 

\- I love you too.

 

Ashlyn waited for her wife to fall sleep and got up and went to the living room. She got her phone and called her best friend.

 

\- Whit I think I should leave Ali,

 

\- Ash what are you talking about.

 

\- She always ends up dragged into my shit, my mom tried to see Noah, Ali got nervous, her pressure went up… Something could have happened with the baby and would be all my fault.. _Said Ashlyn in tears._

 

\- Ash listen to me. That was not your fault ok? You didn't do anything wrong.

 

\- I did Whit I dragged her into my mess. Because of me, she has to worry that her kid's grandmother is going to hurt them. I was the one who brought Tammy into her life.

 

\- Yes, you did, but you also brought her love and happiness and a family you guys are building together.

 

\- She could have a family with someone better. IF I leave she can do that.

 

\- Ash, you are not really considering leaving you pregnant with, are you crazy?

 

\- No, I was crazy when I accepted her proposal.

 

\- Ashlyn Michelle Harris- Kriger stop that right now. If you do that you are only going to hurt them,

 

\- I just don’t want her to ruin my kid like she ruined me.

 

\- She didn’t ruin you. You are the USWNT number 1 keeper, you are happily married and you are a great mom. Maybe would have been better if she had left you but you are not her. That was when Ashlyn realized Ali was in the leaving room.

 

\- Whit I gate to go.

 

Ali looked into her wife's hazel eyes. _It broke her heart seen her hurting like this and the possibility of her leaving terrified her, She put her wife blonde hair behind her ear and pressed their front heads together._

 

\- Babe looked at me. You are nothing like your mom, ok? You are strong, brave, sweet, caring and most of all you are a great wife and an even better mom. If you leave us we are only going to break our hearts. I can handle Tammy but I can’t be truly happy without you. _She said then kissed her wife._

 

\- I’m so sorry Ali I just want what is best for you.

 

\- Then stay with me. She said seat by her wife and holding her close.

 

\- Let's get to bed baby _. Ali said getting up and offering her hand to her wife._

 

They laid back down and this time Ali was the big spoon.

\- I’m sorry…The keeper started.

 

\- Shhhh…It’s ok babe. I know you don’t really want to leave us you are just scared. _Ali replied_

 

\- I don’t us back on that hell, I don’t want Noah to get through that or our baby.

 

\- I know love, I know. But I won’t let her hurt you or our babies we are going to fix this. Tomorrow we will have a restraining order. She won’t be able to get close to us.

 

\- Thank for being so good to me.

 

\- You only deserve the best my love

 

At the Carrasco’s after putting the kids too bad Servando and Alex were alone in their room.

 

\- I’m really worried about Ash. _Said Serv while he changed._

-

\- Me too. _Was then that Servando phone rung._

\- Hallo .,

 

\- Susan, what the hell you want from me?

 

\- You are not their mother anymore. You gave up that. Alex grabs the phone from him.

 

\- Listen bitch,  stay away from my husband and my kids or I gonna fuckinng kill you with my bare hands. She said ending the call. _Servando sits in the bad with his had on his hands._

 

\- Babe looks at me. _She said putting her hand under his chin._

\- She is not going to hurt you or our kids. I won’t let her. _Servando didn’t answer he just kissed her with everything he had. Alex just held him tight._

 

\- She said she wants the kids.

 

\- Why is she not in jail?

 

\- She is on probation. Is my fault I should have gone to trial. Now my kids are in danger because I was too coward to face the jury.

 

\- As your fault as is mine if you went to trial, her lawyer would sue me and I would end up in jail. I shouldn’t have lost the control the way I did. But how could I keep con troll after she had just done to you? And how could you want to relive all the things she did to you? Babe blame ourselves won’t help anything, she is the only one to blame here ok? _Alex affirmed ._

 

\- But if I had testified…

 

\- We would be bout in jail and you would e rasing four kids on your own. Baby I gonna hire security. I will get a restaging order and most of all I will talk with Sarah she will know what to do. Now try to have some sleep the alarm is on so we are safe. _Alex said to calm her husband_

\- I’m sorry I’m so pathetic. _Said Servando._

 

\- You are not pathetic what the monster did to you …You have every right to be scared anyone in your position would be. But you don’t have to cause I will do whatever it takes to make sure you and our kids are safe.

 

\- I’m supposed to protect you and the kids, not the opposite.

 

\- No, we are supposed to protect each other and our kids. And that is what you did that day. She had a gun and you did what you had to do to keep our kids save. You are the bravest men I know. I risked you like to make sure they were safe so there is no away what happened or how you fell about makes you less of a man and above all, it doesn’t change how much I love, how much I want you. _He didn’t answer . He just kissed her once more_.

_Next Morning_

_Josee was making breakfast when someone knocked on her door._

\- Mrs. Belange- Hickman.

 

\- It's me, No wait is my wife what is that about.

 

\- Is a court order I need her to sign,, _Was then that Monica approached._

 

\- What is going on here?

 

\- I had and court order for you. She signed and after the mean left she opened.

 

\- Bah, Megan is suing me for custody that is ridiculous. _Said Monica._

 

 

 

\- Babe calm down ok? Call your lawyer and we are going to figure this out. So she did a while later

 

\- That bitch is saying we are hosting a drug user that is dangerous for Amada, Capaz that woman never even held her child! She got pregnant to try to win me back! She forged my signature to make the Iv insemination …

 

\- Babe you need stay calm. I not letting anyone take our daughter away. Just breath ok. What else the lawyer said?

 

x

 

\- He will try to get a deal with her lawyer trying to sue her for forgery.

 

\- Babe that may work. She could go to jail for what she did.

 

\- I hope it does Camila can never know…

 

\- What I can’t know?

 

\- Bah Camila if I said you can’t know I’m not telling you.

 

\- You heard her. Now seat and eat your breakfast. _Said Josee._

 

\- I hate when you guys treat me like a kid. I’m 26 for god’s sake. Tell what the fuck is going on. _Camila insited_

 

\- Watch your language and we are not telling you. _Said Monica_

 

\- Mas veia.

 

\- Nem mais nem meio mais. Agora come que daquia pouco a gente tem sair.

 

\- Mas que porra...

 

\- Bah guria, tu me respeita, não me faz perder a paciência .

 

\- Camila, it's enough. Watch your tone in this house. _Josee agreed._

 

\- If I don’t want to? _Challenged Camila._

 

\- You will be grounded until the next Olympics _. Answered Monica._

 

\- I 'm done with this I’m leaving. _Camila said getting up_

 

\- Capaz, you are grounded give me your phone.

 

\- Camila, do as she told you. Now! Said Josee

 

\- I’m so out of here, She said walking through the door. Monica was about to grab her but Josee stopped her.

 

\- Babe wait, you heard us, didn’t you? That is why you are acting like a brat. _Asked the Canadian_

 

\- I need to leave ok, she is trying to get Amanda because of me. I already cause enough trouble to you guys.

 

\- Camila olha pra mim , da ultima vez que eu deixei você ir eu quase te perdi e eu não vou cometer esse erro de novo. Quando você veio pra Orlando a primeira vez eu prometi pro teu pai que eu ia cuidar de você e eu vou manter essa promessa .

  **( Camila, Look at me.The last time I let you leave I almost lost you I won't make the same mistake again. When you first came to Orlando I promised you father I would look after you nad I'm not braking that promese** ) _Said the brazilian huggin the youngest._

\- Your mama bear is right, baby girl, you are part of our family, we love you kid just like we love Mandy, you are like our kid even though we are too young and hot to have a kid at your age. We can consider you staying with Marta or some other girl from the team while we figure this out but we are not letting you ran away like the last time.

 

 

_Meanwhile in Los Angeles_

_Tobin was making breakfast with the help of Christian when her phone rang._

\- Baby, how is this? _Asked the worried striker her girlfriend has become pale at the moment she heard the voice at the other side of the line. The middlefilder just froze._

\- Mom, what is wrong with Mama? _Asked Mallory._

 

\- I don’t know Princess. Press responded.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the past is coming back to hunt everyone. What Ali and Ash are going to do about her mom and what happed between them? What did Susan do to Servando? Is Monica ex geting custody? Is Camila giving Alanna a chance? Who is Tobin's ghost? Does the Royal Couple of soccer has some skeleton is at closet as well? Give your toughts about this questions in the comentes . As more coments I have sooner I post. XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this fic there will be changes in the League so I'm updating you guys so is not confuse. Is not a chapter but will make easier to understand if you guys read.

 

The Names in Bold are the designated player the other names are the allocated . Each team gets 300k in target allocated money. LAFC , Vancouver and Minessota expanded in 2019, Nashville and Dallas in 2021 , Philadelphia bought Sprit and NYFC bought Sky Blue.  The team from each conference play each other 3 times than play one time the team from the opposite  conference . The conference Champion qualify for the semifinals while the second and third place from each conference play a single match playoff  . Semi and final are home and away. I also want to apologize for the mistakes in the previous chapters. Even though English is not my first language I could have done better. I will review the previous chapters before I start to work in the next one.  Constructive criticism is important for me to make the fic better so is your opinion in where the fic should go, so feels free to comment.

I may or may not post a little preview of Chapter 3 

 

Estern Conference

 

NY City Woman

 

Kate Hugton

Mediema

Claudia Nieto

Dunn

Janine Beckie (CAN)  
Adriana Leon (CAN)*  
Kailen Sheridan (CAN

 

 

Philadelpia Panters  


 

Ines Perreira

Behringer

Bonasea

Taylor Smith

Levelle

 

Orlando Pride

 

**Alanna Kennedy**

**Marta**

**Martens**

Morgan

Ertz

Harris

Brian

Davison

 

 

Chicago Red Stars

 

**Sam Kerr**

**Rafelle**

**Marozan**

Horan           

Shelina Zadorksy

Colaprioco

Short

 

 

NC Courage

 

**Debinha**

**Fisher**

**Blackstanius**

Lynn willians

Dalklemper

Allysha Chapman (CAN)  
[Sabrina D’Angelo](http://www.sbnation.com/soccer/NWSL/players/285631/sabrina-d-angelo)

Savannah McCaskill

 

Nashivelle Nightingales  


 

**Leticia**

**Daiana Silva**

**Thieney**

Leroux

SOPHIE SCHMIDT

 

Minnesota Panters

 

 

**Sole James**

**Shirley Cruz**

**Delie**

Fench

ASHLEY LAWRENCE

Huerta

 

Westen Conference

 

Vancouver Cogars  


 

**Barbara**

**Hermoso**

**Paredes**

SHANNON WOELLER

Macario

 

LAFC Braça  


**Andressa Alves**

**Fabiana**

**Vero Boquete**

Tobin

Press

Pugh

 

Dallas Queens  


**Geyse**

**Henning**

**Goebeliong**

DEANNE ROSE

Sullivan

****

 

Huston Dash

 

 

**Kyah Simon**

**Thomis**

**Rachel Daly**

**Menweis**

**Nichelle Prince**

Cambell

 

 

 

Utah Royals

 

 

**Delie**

**Jill Scott**

**Aslani**

[Diana Matheson](http://www.sbnation.com/soccer/NWSL/players/277494/diana-matheson) (CAN)  
  
Desiree Scott (CAN)

O Hara

Sauerbrun

 

 

** Portland Thorns **

**Andressa March**

**Ellie Carpinter**

**Henry**

Sonnet

Kling

HUMITA

 

 

**Seattle Regin S**

**Fishlook**

**Taylor**

**Thaisa**

_Long_

_KADEISHA BUCHANAN_


	4. The Past Comes Back to Hunt You...- Preveiw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is just a little bit what will happen next be prepared...

_Ali woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She tried to reach for her wife but fund the other side of the bad empty. Her phone wouldn’t stop ringing so she answered._

 

 -Is this Alexandra Harris-Kriger?

-Yes.

-This is Orlando Medical we are calling regards your wife , Ashlyn Harris-Kriger , she was brought in here

      -Is she ok? That happened?

   -Ma’m we will explain the details to you  in person . Buy I can tell she is in surgery to remove her spleen as we speak.

    -I will be there in 20.  
 

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Servando woke up with a loud noise . When he opend his eyes he saw her. Susan was holding Kim by her arm, a gun pointed to her head. Jay was sit at a corner , his head bleeding_

 

     -Susan , please don’t hurt them.

     -I won’t if you do exactly what I tell you.

 

      -I will do anything, but where are by babies?

 - They are in their room, now if you do anything but what I tell you they will be the frist ones I will kill. Fist, call you bitch wife her to come home, I want her to be here for the show as well.  I saw you covered the mark I made on you with a tattoo. I will have to make another one. This time will be bigger.

    -Do what ever you want to me but leave the kids and my wife out of this, I will go with you if you want just leave them alone, please.

       -Is not you this works . I make the rules here, now call the whore or a will blow Kimberly’s head!

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

_Cristiano Ronaldo was driving him self and his girlfriend Marta to training. They weren’t           t talking a lot, they had a few minutes ago, she was jeaulous of a fan that approached when that  went get coffe in Starbucks a few minutes before._

_-_ Amor, você vai ficar brava comigo por conta de uma louca que eu nem conheço?

(Love, are you going to be angry at me for some thing a crazy fan I don’t even know did?)

 - Não Cristiano, eu to brava com você porque vocÊ não me respeita, fica dando mole pra vagabunda na minha frente, na maior cara dura e ainda em público , eu não vou ficar fazendo papel de trouxa pra você!

( No Cristiano, I’m mad at you because you showed me no respect , flirting with that whore right in front of me, in public. I won’t be you fool! )

_He went to reply but was then that a car  run a red light and was coming towards them, he hit  accelerator to try to avoid  collision but was to late the vehicle he Marta’s side of the car with full force._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Camila went walk Jack before they had to go to Media Day, she also wanted sometime alone, but she was not getting that. She felt someone tip her shoulder and turned around do meet that grey eyes that hunted her nightmares._

     - I heard you would be back than I decided to come for you. _She said._

  -Leave me alone . _The Brazilian said turning around and walking away. She want to get back home but she felt a hand holding her left arm and a cold metal a against her back._

 _-_ I guess you will have to come with me. I promise I will let you go, I just want to remember the nice times we had tougher.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what happened to Ash ? Is someone gonna save Servando and the kids or Camila? Are Marta and Cristiano gonna make it? Found out in the next Chapter. I will post when I get either 3 coments or 5 kudos.


	5. The Past Comes Back to Hunt You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

_Ali arrived at the hospital and went to find new about her wife._

 

\- My wife Ashlyn Harris-Kriger.  How is de doing?

\- She is still in surgery. A doctor will talk to you as soon as they are done.

Ali waited for what seemed to be hours a Doctor came in her direction.

 

\- Family of Ashlyn Harris- Kriger?

 

\- It's me, I'm her wife.

 

\- Mrs. Harris-Kriger you wife was shot, she lost a lot of blood, 'we tried everything we could but lost her. I'm really sorry.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Servando did what Susan asked an dilated Alex's number._

 

\- Babe, can you come back home?

 

\- What happened are you ok?

 

\- Kim and Jay are sick.

 

\- I will home in 15.

 

\- I love you, Lex.

 

\- I love you more.

 

When he finished the call Susan said.

 

\- Get on your knees and put your hands on your back.  He did as he was told and she cuffed him.

 

\- Now sit on the bed.  She got close to him and made him take a pill.

 

\- You used to be more of a man Serv, now you need help to get hard... She kept pointing the gun at the twins, she took a knife from her pocket and started to cut an S in his face.

 

 Was then that Alex arrived.

 

\- Get off my husband.

 

\- Shout up Morgan, at list you want your kids to die.  Kimberly, bring the babes. Now or I will kill your brother. The girl left the room.

\- You are so pathetic Servando, She said using the gun to hit him.

 

_Kimberly went back with the babies._

 

\- Now put the babies in the ground, at the other side of the bad.

_The girl did as she was told._

 

\- Now to prove how nice I am I gonna let you and Jayson stay in the bathroom till I done with your dad.  After the duo was in the bathroom Susan went to Servando and put his shorts and boxers down.

 

\- Now I gonna ride your husband and you are going to watch and I you try to stop me I gonna kill your kids. And Servando is better you make me cum or I will kill all of them one by one. 

 

She got on the top of him. She made him feel disgusted, but he needed put that aside to protect his family even if he just wanted this to be over.   After a while, she got fo him. She was angry.  She turned to Alex and just shot her, in the head.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Ronal tried desperately get of the car but he was stuck. 

 

\- Marta! Fala comigo, meu amor **.** **( Marta, talk to me my love)**

_Was then that the paramedics arrived._

 

 - Sir, are you with us? We are talking out the car.

 

\- I'm fine please, help her, you gate to save her!

 

\- My partner is helping her. We are doing our best to take care of the two of you.

 

\- I found a pulse, week but is here,  hurry let's get her out of here and put her on the bus!

 

_Cristiano watched as they removed his girlfriend from the car. and put her in the ambulance.  It was happening again he was going to lose her, and it was all his fault just like it was with Georgina._

 

\- Please let me go with her, I need to be with her...

 

\- Sir you guys are going to the same hospital, you will be with her real soon but now let us take care of you.

_The ride to the hospital seemed to last_ _for an hour. As soon as he got there he tried to get new about Marta but no one was telling him anything. Finally, her doctor went to speak to him._

 

\- Mr. Ronaldo, your girlfriend suffered a severe head trauma. We had to make a hole in her skull to relieve the pressure in her head. She is in a coma.

 

\- Is she gonna be ok?

 

\- Is hard to tell but if you believe in God I will suggest you pray

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Camila got in Lucy's car. She was completely terrified.

 

\- Lucy, please we have media day today people are gonna realize I'm missing.

 

\- Honey they will probably think you went get high. Well, this exactly what we are going to do. You are not fun when you are sober.

_After driving for a while the arrived at an old house._

 

_Lucy dragged Camila inside and threw her at the floor._

 

\- So I have heroine, Oxi, cocaine, what are you're trying first.

 

\- Please, Lucy, don't make me _... The other grill gets angry at the request and started to kick her._

 

\- Shout up bitch.  If you don't want to get hight ok for now but will hurt more if you are sober.  _Lucy  said getting to the top of her and kissing her hard._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx,xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ali woke up covered in sweat. She opened her eyes and realized she was in her room not at a hospital.  Ashlyn came from the bathroom._

-    Babe, are you ok?  The keeper laid in bed and held her wife

 

-    I was in the hospital. You were dead. _Ali said._

 

-    Babe, I’m ok. Everything is fine. Was just a nightmare. I went to the police and got the restrictive order she is not getting near me.  I’m safe, we are safe. A _sh replied._

 

-    Please promise me you won’t see her. _Asked Ali._

 

-    I promise you, babe. You need to calm down. It’s ok.

 

-    I love you so much Ash, I couldn’t survive if I lost you.

 

-    You won’t lose me, babe. She said kissing her wife.

 

-    It seemed so real. It was just like last time bit you were dead this time…

 

-    It was not real love. It was just a nightmare. I’m ok cause you saved me. You protected me like you always do. You didn’t let her shot me. You fought her to keep me safe _.  She said while she held her wife._

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cristiano woke up and realized that he was at his room not at an He got up to find Marta in the couch with Eva and Mateo in her arms while   Alanna was in Junior arms and Maria at her grandfather’s lap. Martas Mother was making breakfast._

 

-    Amor, ta tudo bem?  **( Love, is everything ok?)** _She asked._

 

-    Ta tudo bem sim, meu amor. ( It is, my love)

 

-    Seu João eu posso falar com o senhor em particular? **( Mr. João can I speak to you in private?)** _The striker asked._

-    Claro meu filho **( Of course son)** _The old man answered)_

_They went to the family room._

-    Eu vou ser direto, Eu amo a Marta como eu nuca amei nenhuma outra mulher, eu quero ficar com ela pra sempre. Eu queria pedir a sua benção pra pedir ela em casamento. **( I gonna be direct, I love Marta like I never love anyother woman . I wanna be with her forever. So, I wanna ask your permition to propose to her.)** _Asked Cristiano._

 

-    Filho, quando eu casei com a Tereza a Marta já era uma moça, ja estava jogando futebol, já dava pra ver que ela ia ser uma estrela, eu amo essa menina eu  faço muito gosto dessa união, mas eu acho que você tem pedir é pra minha esposa.  A Marta é minha filha e eu adoro quando ela me chama de pai. Mais foi a Tresa que criou ela sozinha até ela ser uma moça **.** **( Son, when I got married with Tresa Marta was already a big girl, was already playing soccer, I could tell she was going to be a star, I love her a lot, and I like you and her tougher , but I think you should ask my wife for permission . Marta is my daughter . I love when she call me father. But Treza is the one that raised her on her own anthill she was a big girl)**

 

-    Eu vou falar com a sua esposa. O senhor acha que ela vai dizer sim? **( I will talk to your wife. Do you think she will say yes?)**

 

-    Minha esposa ou minha filha? **( My wife or my daughter?)**

 

-    As duas **?(Both?)**

 

-    Minha esposa so quer ver a filha feliz. E eu nunca vi a Marta tão feliz quanto ela é com você) **(My wife just want her daughter to be happy andI hve never saw Marta as happy as she is with you.)**

 

-    Nem mesmo com a Jéssica? **( Not even with Jessica?)**

 

-    A minha filha amou muito a Jessica mas elas queriam coisas diferentes. Você e ela , vocês querem a mesma coisa. É um tipo de amor diferente. O amor de vocês é pra sempre eu tenho fé nisso. ( **My daughter loved Jessica a lot but they wanted diferent things. Is a different kind of love, they love you two have I forever I have faith on that.)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Alex got  in her room and saw that her husband was turning in his sleep. She sat in bed next to him._

-    Babe , wake up. _He opened his eyes. He seemed terrified. He was breathing really heavily._

-    Is me babe. I’m hear was just a bad dream.

 

-    She killed you….

 

-    It wasn’t real love, Alex said holding her husband.

 

-    She did just like the last time but she killed you…She said it was my fault.

 

-    I’m ok babe , she didn’t get to me and she will never hurt you again _.   Alex tried t call him down._

-    She is free Lex, she will come after us, she will come after me, maybe is for the best if I just give myself up for her, you and the kids will be safe.

 

-    No, you won’t be doing that. I’m going to protect you and our kids. I let her hurt you once and I won’t make the same mistake. I will hire security. I will get someone to watch over her. She is not getting anywhere near you or our kids ever again.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Josee opened the door and Jack got through the door.

 

-    Hi sweet boy, where is Camila? _That was when Monica came in._

-    Babe, something is off, Camila wouldn’t just let him go.

 

-    I know. Fuck, we need start to look for her. _The Canadian said._

 

-     She probably went to get high somewhere, is starting again. 

 

-    Love, luck at me , let's not get into a conclusion I will call coach.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

-    Calm down Belanger, I will track her phone.  Just take I deep breath and keep your wife under control.

_A few minutes later Sarah found a location for Camila’s Cellphone. She got her gun, got into her motorbike and when to the Enderess . There was a big trash can. She started to search and fund Camila’s cellphone inside. She called Josee_

-    Belanger, her phone was in a trash can.  I need to make some call I will meet you guys an hour.  She turned off and called Lauren.

 

-    Holyday, media day is canceled. I think someone took Camila.

 

-    What? The former mid asked.

 

-    I will explain to you latter just handle the press while I work in finding her,.

 

_Sarah turned off and called the Orlando Police Chief Deputy . She had worked within an international people traffic operation._

-    Handerson I need a favor.

 

-    What Torres?

 

-    Send me Lucy Kate Jarking finger prints.

 

-    I can just do that without…

 

-    Fuck Handerson I saved you freacking life just sent me that. 

 

-    I Ok. But them I out of whatever you are doing.

 

-    If I’ right I won’t need you, goodbye Handerson.

_She went back home and went to her basement where she had her lab. AS son as Handerson sent her Lucy fingerprints she worked in analyzing. It was a match. Lucy had taken  Camila._

_She just drove to Monica’s house._

 

-    Did you find something? _Josee asked._

 

-    Yes, Lucy took her. But I promise I will find her. Just let me make a call.

 

-    Presidente, eu preciso de uma ajuda sua. **( Presindent, I need some help)**

 

-    Pode falar Sara. **( Just tell me Sara)**

 

-   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- Uma jogadora do meu time e da seleção brasileira foi sequestrada, o celuar dela estava no lixo com as digitais da ex, mas a policia vai querer seguir as regras, esperar 48 horas, mas pelo que eu sei dessa ex em 48 horas ele vai estar mora. **( One of my players, a Brazil National team player was kidnaped. I found her cellphone in a dumpster with her abusive ex finger prints. The police will want to go by the book wait 48 hours . From what I know about the ex in 48 hours she will be dead)**

\- Já entendi o que tu precisa. Vou ligar pro consulado, pode ter certeza que o FBI estará nesse caso. Mas eu te proíbo de usar a agente Motta é muito arriscado . Eu fui claro? **( I understand what you neeed. I will call the Consulate , FBi will be in this case , but I forbite you from using agente Motta. Am I clear?**

\- Sim senhor. Orbrigada. **( Yes sir, Thank you)**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will know if Coach Torres will be able to save Camila, and we also know exactly what happened in the past, maybe who is Agent Motta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is not A chapter but is very important so please read.

So guys I have 22 scenes to be writen , a part of that are flashback scenes to show exacly what happened in the past and another part is scenes in the present to continue the fic. I can either post a shorter chapter only with the flashbacks this week than post the rest with the scenes in the present after the 16th or I can post a longer chapter with the 22 scenes I hat planed in after 16th. Let me know what you guys prefer in the coments


	7. True  Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some now we will figure more Trues

_Back in 2018_

_Ashlyn got in her parent's house nervous.  She was talking to her dad on the phone then her mom started to yell and she seamed drunk. Ali was coming from a photo-shoot, she walked the keeper t wait for her but she didn’t hear it she needed to make sure her parents were fine. She opened the door to find her mom pointing a gun at her father. She held her breath_.

-    Mom please, I know you don’t want to do this.

-   

-    Is I want , that pig cheated on me!

 

-    Tammy., that is not true!

 

-    Shut up Mike! I don’t believe a word you say!

 

-    Tammy you are drunk..

 

-     I’m not  drunk! You threw my wisky away your bastard! _Ashlyn never felt s terrified in her life  she didn’t knew what else to do so she just plead._

 

-    Mom, please don’t do this. He is my dad!

 

-    I don’t care about your feelings! Did you cared about mine when you decided to became a dyke ? No you didn’t so just shut up! And you Mike is all your fault she is like this! Is all your fault I never got to do the things I wanted! Because of you I lost my youth to have a fat useless husband, a dyke daughter and a loser son! She said than shoot him. _At this point Ashlyn was paralyzed by hurt and fear._

,

_Ali arrived at her in-laws house in a hurry. As soon as she parked she heard a gun shoot. She ran inside to find Mike at the ground with a gun shoot wound at is shoulder and Tammy pointing a gun to her wife. Tammy had her back to Ali so she took advantage of that to tackle the woman down from Behind.  The gun feel from her hand  and rolled under the couch so ali turned the woman around and started to punch her. She was taken by hate after she had seen that Tammy was about to shoot her wife._

-    Alex , please stop. Please! _Said the keeper as she tried to stop the bleeding from her dad’s wound  Hearing her wife desperate plea Ali stopped.  She got off Tammy and got close to her wife._

 

-    I gate you dad babe just call an ambulance and the police.

 

When they arrived at the hospital Ashlyn was shaking like a leaf.  Alex just held her wife close.

-    Its ok babe I gate you now. Cris in on his away and so is my mom.   OO

 

-    Please don’t leave me, Alex.

 

-    Babe, I would never leave you.  I proposed to you. Remember?  I’m here for forever babe.  My mom is calling she wants to talk to you.

 

-    Hey, sweet. Mike is driving us to  Orlando. You aren’t hurt, are you?

 

-    No Deb-Deb.  Alex saved me.

 

-    Of course, she did. I know you are probably terrified but we are going to figure this out as a family ok?  I love you very much and I going to do whatever I can to help you.

 

-    Thanks, Deb-Deb I love you too.

 

-    Is my daughter taking good care of you?

 

-    Yes, she always is.

 

-    I wouldn’t expect any less from my girl. Try to rest a little and let her take care of you ok? See you soon _.  Said the older woman ending the call._

 

-    Close your eyes babe I wake you up when we have news.  I'm here and I won’t let you go. The doctors are taking care of your dad.

 

-    Grams…

 

-    Cris will bring her just stay calm babe. I’m taking care of everything for you. She said holding the keeper closer.

 

_Back on the present_

 

-    When I heard that gun shoot I thought I have lost you _.  Ali said to her wife's chest_.

 

-    You saved my life that day.

 

-    You and Mike should have told the police the true.

 

-    Ali, she is still my mother.

 

-    Who shoot your dad and tried to kill you _!  Was then the Ali phone rung._

 

-    I gate to get this is the big boss _. Said the former defender._

 

-    What do you mean taken?

 

-    Oh Lord, we will be there. I will tell Alex. Focus on finding her. She said finishing the call.

 

-    Who was taken? _Asked Ashlyn nervous_

 

-    Camila, Lucy took Camila. Can you give the news to Alex? I want to make sure I’m the one telling Lani.

 

,-    I will go with you I want to be there for Lani as well, we get Alex in our away back. And Alex, I don’t want to fight with you.

 

-    Me neither babe, once coach finds Cami we will figure this out.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx toxxxxxx

 

_Alex was holding her husband close. She knew he was reliving everything that Susan did to him. She also couldn’t help but get back to that day._

Flashback

_Alex was worried about her husband, he seamed off every time they spoke since he was traded to Colorado. Its top of that he had just found out he had two kids a few months earlier. So she was at his door to surprise him. She could hear the loud music coming from inside the apartment what made her worry more cause that was not like him especially since he took custody of the kids. When she got him the living room was a mess like someone had broken in. The was a blood stain on the ground. She was terrified when she saw that. She found Jay baseball bat in a corner and took then slowly walked to her husband room.  As she got close she could hear him. His voice was carried with pain and fear._

-    Please stop, just take me somewhere else away from the kids.

 

-    Shut up!

 

-    You can kill me but just do it somewhere they won’t find me like this!

_When she heard that she knew she had to act, and fast, she knew the other voice belonged to Susan. She had horrible scenarios in her head but nothing would prepare her for what she saw.  Servando was laid in bed hands and legs chained to the bad, he was naked, his face was cover with bruises and his torso was washed with blood.  Susan was their pants off, her feet next to the bad a knife in on of her hands and a gun in the other, the blade was at his neck. She need to do something but careful s the woman would hurt her husband even more. After a few seconds, she put the knife down and started to touch him, was her chance. She walked to her and hit her in the head. She hit over and over any place she could reach. She wanted t kill that devil._

 

-    Alex, the kids, they are in my bathroom, Lex, you need help the kids. That made her stop.

 

-    Oh my God babe, What did that monster did to you? Did she hurt the kids The tried to touch his head but he flinched.

 

-    Please don’t touch me… I don’t deserve you to touch me. Just get the keys, they are in her pants,  let m of this things, get me some clothes and get the kids out of here.  The kids are ok besides a few bruises and cuts. _Alex set free her husband and got him a shirt, some underwear, and some track pants. As soon as he was dressed he tried t get up but he couldn’t_

-    Babe, please don’t move. You are hurt…

 

-    I don’t want the kids to see me…

 

-    I won’t let them, but please let me help you.  _He agreed as she opened the bathroom door. Jay and Kim were in a corner. Alex closed the door._

 

-    Its me, its Alex you are all safe now. _They got up and ran to her arms._

 

-    Is all going to be ok now?  She won’t hurt you or your dad anymore. I need you guys do something for me and dad. He is hurt, he is going to be ok, but now he doesn’t want you guys to see him so close your eyes and I will take you bout to Jay's room is that ok?

 

-    Yes.  _She walked them to the boy's room_.

 

-    Wait in here till the medics pick your dad ok? I love you bout so much.

 

-    We love you too.  _They answered together as she held them._

 

_She let them go and went to be with her husband calling 9-1-1 in her away._

 

-    They are in Jay’s room, they are safe I already called 9-1-1 they are on there away. Please, babe, let me help you are bleeding…

 

-    No Lex, please just don’t.

 

-    I love you. More than you will ever imagine. Nothing will ever change that.

 

-    I love you too.  I'm sorry.

 

\- It's not your fault love.

_Back to present_

_Alex just held her husband tighter and kissed is head.  She didn’t know what to say to make is pain go away so she just kept holding him in her arms. She knew if she hadn’t arrived there when she had she would have lost him, and her kids, her dream, her future, everything. God must have sent her there in time to save him and to save herself._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cristiano seat next to Marta ion the couch and held her remembering how they first got tougher,._

_Flashback_

_Marta was sat at the hotel bar when Cristiano approached her._

 

-    Esse lugar está ocupado?  

***( Is this seat taken)**

-    Não. Achei que você não bebia.

 

***( No I didn’t know you drink)**

\- Eu não bebo. Eu assisti o jogo foi um gol incrível,

***(I don’t. Your goal was amazing*)**

-    Obrigada, não é todo dia que eu recebo um elogio do melhor do mundo, O teu gol também foi incrível,.

-    ***(Thanks., is not every day IO get a compliment form the best in the world.** **Your goal was amazing as well)**

**-**

 

-Obrigada, não é todo dia que eu recebo um elogio da melhor do mundo,.

***(Thanks., is not every day IO get a compliment form the best in the world)**

 

_Marta smiled she was like a fangirl when it came to Cristiano. He on the other hand love how the only player in activities he could ever admit was better than him has a fan._

-    Marta não me olhes assim tu és a melhor de todos os tempos.

**_*(Marta,. Don’t  be shy you are the GOAT)_ **

 

 

\- Eu achei que esse era você,.

***( I tought that was you)**

\- Entre os gajos com certeza mas no geral tu és,.  Tú tens as mesmas qualidades que eu., e as mesmas que Messi também . Sem  a fraquesa dele.  Eu e tu nos voltamos para marcar ele não. 

**(* Among the guys I am . But in general iots you ,. You have the same qualities as me and as Messi ,. Without his failure and track back to defend.  )**

 

-    Eu achei que você so estava sendo sei lá,. Cavalheiro aquele dia,.

**(* I tought you were just beeing nice that day.,)**

 

 

\- Não ,. Eu so falei a verdade,. Melhor eu ir, não quero lhe causar problemas com tua namorada,.

***( No ,. I was honest ,. Is better I go I don’t want you to get you in trouble with your girlfriend)**

 

 

 

\- Nos não estamos mais juntas,. Ela me deixou, sozinha com a nossa filha,.

***( We are broke up. She left me and our babe)**

\- Eu sinto  muito,. Bem vinda ao clube dos pais solteiros,.

 

**(* I’m sorry to hear that. Welcome to the single parent club.)**

-    E a Georgina?

***( What about Georgina?)**

-    Acho que ela cansou, de ser mãe, da nossa vida,. Parece que nos estamos no mesmo barco.   Sorte no jogo azar no amor.

 

 

***(I think she's tired of being a mother, of our life. Looks like we're in the same boat. Good luck in the game of chance in love)**

 

-    As vezes eu acho que no meu caso é carma. Antes de conhecer a Jessica eu tinha um namorado,. Ele era louco pra ter filhos e eu na epoca não queria ficar sem jogar ,. Eu terminei  com ele e fui pros Estados Unidos _.   Cristiano didn’t know Marta was into guys,._ _As she had a girlfriend he assumed she was lesbian.,_

 

 

***(Sometimes I think it's karma in my case." Before meeting Jessica I had a boyfriend. He was crazy to have children and I did not want to go without playing at the time. I broke up with him and went to the United States.)**

 

 

-    Ou talvez assim como e utu estavas a procurar a no lugar errado pessoas quee queriam coisas diferentes do que tu querias.  Talvez nos deveríamos procurar alguém que queira navegar no mesmo barco que a gente,  No mesmo rumo.,

**-*(Or maybe just like you and me were looking for the wrong people who wanted different things than you wanted. Maybe we should look for someone who wants to sail in the same boat as us. In the same direction)**

 

_They chated for hours till they realized how late it was, So they walked together to their respective rooms,_

-    Meu quarto é esse, Eu gostei muito de passar esse tempo contigo,  He said

 

\- Eu também _., She said,  She went to kiss him goodby on the cheek  ( We Brazilians kiss ppl in the cheeks when we say goobye) But when their faces go close he turned around and joined their lips, She kissed him_ back and pushed him against the door,  He used his key card to open _the door and between kisses they got in the room. He closed the door and pushed her against it,_

 

-    Tu tens certeza que queres fazer isso ? Tu estavas a beber...

**-    ( Are you sure you want to do this you have been drinking…)**

Eu sei muito bem o que eu quero,. She said kissing him.

 

**( I know very well what I want. )**

 

 

  _In the next morning, Cristiano woke up to find the other side of the bad empity,._ _He also found a note,._

Cristiano.,

Ontem a noite foi perfeito e eu não me arrependo mas,. Eu acho melhor a gente fingior que isso nunca aconteceu.

( **Last night was perfect and I do not regret it anymore. I think we'd better pretend that it never happened.)**

Marta

 

 

 

He threw the note t the garbage can in frustration.  He didn’t want to pretend that night never happened. He couldn’t,.

 

End of Flash back

  xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

     

 

 

 

_While Camila was there been beating by Lucy, been offered drugs she remembered how  Lucy and the drugs had almost destroyed her._

_Flashback_

_Camila got from what supposed to be her training with Paris FC to find Monica and Josee in the leaving room._

-    Seat down. We need to talk. _The Canadian said._

-    I tried I trained ….

 

-    Just cut the crap Camila, we called your couch.   He said a girl pick you up before the section even started.  And he described Lucy _. Said Monica._

 

-    Ok, I was with her but that is not from your fucking business!

 

-    It is if we live in our house! Bah Camila,  We are trying to give you a family,. a roof and all you do is get hight and go after a girl that beats you up _! Said the Central Back._

-    So if that is the problem I’m leaving.

 

-    Wait Camila that is not what she meant _! Said Josee_

 

-    I don’t care what any of you meant,.

 

\- Cami, please stay with us. We can help you. _Monica asked,._

 

-    Cami please, we don’t want to find you hurt again… Said Josee

 

-    Guria deixa a gente te ajudar.

 

-    I can’t.  I’m done with this. _Said going to her room._

-    We can stop you from going but you are making a mistake _. Said Josee fowling Camila to her room. Monica didn’t know what to say or do so she did the only thing she knew when she was lost. She grabbed her guitar and started t play._

 

-   

Ainda é cedo, amor

Mal começaste a conhecer a vida

Já anuncias a hora de partida

Sem saber mesmo o rumo que irás tomar

**-    (It's still early, love.**

**-    You barely started to know life.**

**-    You already announce the departure time**

**-    Without even knowing the direction you will take)**

 

 

-    Preste atenção, querida

-    Embora eu saiba que estás resolvida

-    Em cada esquina cai um pouco a tua vida

-    Em pouco tempo não serás mais o que és

-   

**-    (Pay attention, my dear.**

**-    Although I know that you are resolved**

**-    Every corner falls a little to your life**

**-    In a little while you will no longer be what you are)**

-   

-   

-    Ouça-me bem, amor

-    Preste atenção, o mundo é um moinho

-    Vai triturar teus sonhos, tão mesquinhos

-    Vai reduzir as ilusões a pó

**(Listen to me well, my love.**

**-    Pay attention, the world is a mill**

**-    Will crush your dreams, so petty**

**-    It will reduce illusions to dust)**

-   

-    Preste atenção, querida

-    De cada amor tu herdarás só o cinismo

-    Quando notares estás à beira do abismo

-    Abismo que cavaste com os teus pés

-   

**-   ( Pay attention, my dear.**

**-    Of each love you will inherit only the cynicism**

**-    When you realize you are on the edge of the abyss**

**Abyss that you dug with your feet)**

 

Back in the present

 

 _The song was more than an outburst, or even a warning was just like a premonition. It was written by a Brazilian  songwriter to his daughter who became a prostitute. She ended up death and Camila, she almost found the same fate, months later she got an OD in the streets of São Paulo Could winter, the only reason she was alive was that someone had called an ambulance.  When she woke up in the hospital Monica, Josee , Marta and Alanna were there._ Was when she _decided to get clean and was the last time she used.  She made a promise to the people that she loved that she would never used again and she would keep that promise. She rathers die than go back to the hell drugs and  Lucy had taken_ her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I had do make 2 Charpters cause got to big.


	8. Must Find Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this Charpter has Preath and Mal fluffy and also the search for Camila.

Ashlyn and Ali arrived at Alanna's house and knocked at the door.

\- Hey, guys I just got a text from coach. Do you guys know why media day was canceled?

\- That is why we came to talk to you. Is better you have a seat. Said Ash.

\- You guys are scaring me. Said the Australian.

\- Is Camila, she vanished and coach went to investigate and found her cell in a dumpster with Lucy's prints on it.

\- Oh, my God! Exclaimed the girl in shock. 

\- Lani couch made a called to Brazil president, who talked with to American government FBI is in the case they will find her. Said Ali hugging the girl.

\- I can lose her. 

\- You won't they are gonna find her. Ash comforted her. 

 

Meanwhile in LA

Tobin has been acting weird since she received the mysterious call in the other day, and Christen was starting to get worried about her girlfriend. She started to make breakfast hoping the could talk before they had to leave for medial tests that day. That was when Mal came in.

\- Good morning Mom.

\- Morning kiddo. Can you put the laundry to wash after you eat?

\- Of course mom. want me to wake up mama...That was when Tobin joined them. 

\- Good morning babe. Moring princess.

\- Good morning love. 

\- Morning mama. They ate in silence after Mal left to the laundry room Christen started:

\- Babe when are you going to tell me who was calling you?

 

\- I already don't you is no one important!

\- Babe stop laying! You looked terrified after that call, you have been acting strangely, having nightmares, please tell me the  
truth! 

\- I can't ok! I can't. Chris came closer to her girlfriend and held her face in her hands. 

\- Love you can tell me anything. Whomever this is I'm here for you. If this person scares you I'm here to protect you. Tobin just rested her head on her girlfriend's chest and started to cry. Christen held her tight.

\- Is gonna be ok babe. I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you. Let me in, let me help you. 

\- I promise I will tell you but latter. Can you just hold me right now? 

\- Of course babe. Why don't we just lay for a little while? we still have time. She said guiding her girlfriend to the couch. They laid down Tobin with her head on Christen chest who held her protectively.

Back in Orlando

Coach had oriented everyone to meet at her house. When Ash, Ali, Alex, Servando, and Alanna got there they find most of the team plus Zach in the leaving room but the coach was nowhere to be found.   
Monica was holding her wife who was crying, she was also failing in holding her tears. Marta was crying in Cristiano's chest. 

\- How are you guys holding up? any news? Asked Alex.

\- Trying to keep tougher Coach is in her office doing God knows what....

\- Well, Hickman, I was doing some digging the FBI is arriving at any minute. Was then that the bell hung. Mr. Torres went to answer. One of the agents a bold black man seemed to recognize Sarah. He made a military continence that she responded.

\- Capitan I'm sorry to meet you in this situation.

\- Guys this is Capitan Sarah Torres, she served with me, was commanding Brazilian Navy Seal force in Libanon back in 2019. Those are agent Davison, Agent Rick Rogers, Agent Hughton, and Agent Jones. 

\- I'm glad that is your team in this operation Lieutenant Shaw. Said Sarah  
-. So what we have here. Asked the Agent.

\- To cut a long history short Camila lost her family in an accident back in 2018, so since then she has been basically this t ladies, those are Monica and Josee Belanger-Hickman, you must know who Marta is, she is like Camila favorite aunt. Explained Sarah.  
Well after losing her family Camila got addicted to drugs most oxi. Her ex-abusive girlfriend Luciane Stone took advantage of that to get tougher with her, well in 2019 after leaving home to get back tougher with Lucy, that in Paris, she riched for Josee and Monica who was playing in PSG where I was the coach. We rescue her. She said putting some pictures on a big whiteboard.

\- Three hours ago Camila when missing, I found her cell phone in a dumpster with Lucy's prints. I did some digging the girl is a ghost no credit or debit cards, cell phone, address, nothing. The only thing I found is Jeramy Stone, an Orlando retired DA. 

\- Well, we are going to interrogate him to see what he knows about his daughter. Said Agent Hugton. 

\- Ok, Kate, Me and Alexis can do that you and Rick see with the teammates may know bout Camila and Lucy, and Kate whatever Sarah says she is probably right she was in police as well.

\- Ok boss. 

\- So what was Camila doing when she disappeared?

\- She was walking the dog. He went back on his own. He is a puppy so she probably didn't go far before that bastard took her. Monica explained.

\- I gonna talk with the neighbors someone may have seen something.

\- I already did that, it was early so no one was outside but one of the houses had a camera security, that image is bad but it shows 2 people get in a blue Ford Focus I was watching that before you guys arrived.

-Ok, I will send a BOLO on the car model. 

After a few ours Agent Hughton phone hang.

\- Finally, they got and order to interrogate the father. Care to join us, captain?

\- Anything to help to find Cami. Let's go. I drive.

 

At FBI headQuarter In Orlando. 

Sara got into the interrogation room with Kate. 

\- Mr. Stone I'm Agent Kate Hughton FBI, this is Sarah Torres, Camil's couch and a former police she is helping us with the investigation.

\- So, counselor, I'm sure you know Florida law better than most of the people so you know that murder in a first degree and take your daughter to the needle. 

\- She didn't kill anyone one!

\- No yet but I know your daughter I was really good in profiling I even have a Master Degeer in that , you daughter is a psychopath that means she knows no boundaries , she does not care about anyone besides herself and she has an obsession in controlling Camila, and in this kind of cases we have no more than 48 hours before a kidnapping cause becomes a murder Am I right Agent Hugton?

\- Totally I had worked with this kind of cases dozens of times. So for the sake of your daughter tell me what you know, places she may use to hid...

\- There is a house, is in my aunt's name. I can give her address, but please don't hurt Lucy. 

The team drove to the house that had been an accident so they had been on the road for longer than an hour when agent shaw phone rang. 

\- Guys, I have bad news, the Fire Department got a call the house is in flames. 

\- Dammit, that fucker told her we were coming. 

\- The Firefighter is right behind us. 

They got there and found the house completely taken by the fire. Didn't took long before Fire Fighter arrives. After a while, they controlled the Fire and the Commandant went to talk to them.

\- We found to bodies completely burned. We fond this close to one of the bodies. He said handing Shaw a scapular

\- I think this may be Camila's but I can be sure, we need show the girls this. They ran back, this time there was no traffic. 

_ So did you guys found her? Asked Marta.

\- The house got on fire. We found this. Said Sara. 

Monica looked at the scapular and turned white. 

\- Is her's is Camila's. Said Josee.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In LA

After the medical test Tobin, Christen, and Mal were having dinner when the bell rung. Tobin answered it was Jane Pugh.

\- Fuck on or I'm calling the police. 

-Tobin wasn't me who hurt Mal It was my husband..

\- And you let happen you knew and you let it happen, I told you fuck off! Chris when to check what was going on and saw the woman. Mallory also so her and froze in the middle of the leaving room.

\- Mally go to your room. She did what she was told.

\- Mrs. Pugh I believe Tobin already told you to leave the proprety .

 

\- I just want to see my daughter.

\- You lost the right when you choose your husband side. If you don't leave now I'm calling the cops. The woman left. And Tobin closed the door. 

\- I hope she is not the one who called you.

\- Chris, I would never keep from you if was that!

\- I know I'm sorry. I'm just scared, ok? Let's check on our girl. They walked to Mallory's room and found her in her room hugging her knees to her chest crying.

\- Hey Princess, she is gone now. It's ok. Said Tobin seating next to her and put her arm around her.

\- She knows where we live she is going to tell him.

\- Princess, we are not letting her near you. I and Mama are here to protect you now. Chris said seating on the other side of the bad. Mal laid with her head on Tobin's chest and Chris put her arm around them. 

 

Meanwhile Somewhere

Lucy drove the boat taught the sea. With a smile on her face. As the water was calm she went to the cabin where Camila was handcuffed to a pole.

\- No one will never find you. They will think we are death and stop looking. You have to option sugar, take the drugs or stay with me forever. 

\- Why don't you just kill me?

\- Because I don't want you. I want you to see I have the control, you will be mine one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will have end of the Camila Kidnapping arch and a lot of emotions for Preath ,Krashly and Serlex Moni and Josee deserve some calm before strom 2 strikes. We will also figure a little more how the Royal couple of soccer became a couple and a Marta's gosht may show up, maybe Alanna's . We will also have some more JJ and Moe and begin of preseaon . Stay tunned and please comment .


	9. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is the Hunt to find Camila. And ends this arc of her kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys sorry I took so long to post I had conjunctivitis so my eyes were hurting to much to use a computer. I'm almost done with the next chapter and may post another today. After that, I will have to take a break to study. 
> 
> The next chapter will foucous on the Pride and than we will have big things for Krashlyn, Serlex and Preath
> 
> Ps  
> Would give an extra motivation to write if you guys coment.

A silence deafening took over the room.  Was like everyone there was holding their breaths. After seconds that seemed like hours Ashlyn asked

 

-    Is she gone, coach?

 

-    Till the results from the Medical examiner come back there is still hope but…We are depending on a miracle.  Answered Sarah.

 

-    Just stop! Camila would never that that scapular at list she was on the field. You know it's her! We all know is her! So don’t give me fake hopes! Just don’t!

 

-    Josee, she is not death ok! She can’t be if there is 1 percent chance we need have one hundred percent of faith. _Said Marta._

 

-    For what? I can’t do this twice! I just need to be out of here. Said the Canadian.

 

Alanna was breaking down in Ali’s arms. Camila was the love of her life she couldn’t be gone. She closed her eyes and tried to hold to this tine light of hope. That there would be some explanation for that burned body been someone else and her love would be alive somewhere.  Ali and Ash just tried to comfort her bu,t they didn't know what to say.  Every pride player in the room was in tears Or almost everyone.  Monica wasn’t just seating that starring to nothing. Suddenly she got up after a few minutes Alex decided to go look for her. She found her in a room the seemed like a studio. She was sat there with a guitar in her hands but not playing.

 

-    I don’t really know what I could say to you right now but I’m here.

 

 

-    You know, since I was a kid and my mom gave me my first guitar every time I was lost I would play. It was like I could always fell through the music but now I can’t even do that. I don’t know what I’m supposed to feel, or do or even sing.   I want to have hope she is alive I need to but I’m not sure I can.  Or if I should cause if she is alive that monster is hurting her and we have no clue where she is.  I promised her the first time I caught that bastard hurting her that I wouldn't let her hurt her again…

 

-    Moni is not your fault. You couldn’t know something like that was gonna happen.

 

-    You don’t understand.  When we, me Josee and Sara found her in Paris. When we found Camila, I. I lost control.  Camila didn’t press charges against Lacy cause her lawyer said if she did he would press charges on me for an attempt of murder.

 

-    That is one of the reasons Servando didn’t want testify because I had beat the hell of Susan, so I think I understand.

 

-    So if she hurt him again wouldn’t you feel guilty?

 

-    I would and you would tell is not my fault, that I just reacted.   And Moni, Camila didn’t report her because she was too afraid.  Of Lucy, of people judging her.   If she had gone to trial everything that happened to her would have become public. 

 

-    Are you saying is her fault?

 

-    No. Lucy is the only one to blame here. But Cami didn't want her addiction to became public back then.  Now lets come back, your wife needs you and I’m sure you need her too. 

 

Meanwhile. After calming Josee down Sarah when to her office with the FBI agents.

 

-    Something is off. Psychopaths like her don’t commit suicide. Said Kate.

 

-    Or she made a mistake and ended up caught on fire. Said Shaw,

 

-    No, the scene indicates someone made a circle of gasoline around where the bodies were found. Pointed out, Alex.

 

-    Well, she may have set this up, make us think they are dead so she can disappear with Camila. Said Rick.

 

-    You may be right Rogers. I just remember something I need to run to the ME office.

 

A While later.

 

Sarah arrived at the ME officer and knocked at the door.

 

-    Doctor Parish, I’m Doctor Torres I need the check on the body, the one may be Camila’s…

 

-    Sorry, you are a doctor now too?

 

-    Three times a Doctor, Camila broke the third metatarsal of her left foot, she needed a quick recovery…

 

-   

 

-    So if this is her she has a small pin. The examiner completed than started to cut the burned skin in the body’s left foot.

 

-    Well, nothing here.

 

Sarah drove as back as she could back to her house.

 

-    Guys are not Camila, the body that matched her size, we checked the pin Camila had in her left foot is not there so is not her.  Lucy probably set up so she could get out our radar.  She is alive. Announced Sarah everyone cried in relieve and hugged.  

 

-    Now we need to find her.  I will release to the press the news that she is death Lucy must think we gave up looking for her so she may make some mistake that may help s to find her.  I gonna grab a camera we are going to put in social media.

 

-    They started to tape.

 

-    Today in the morning Camila disappeared I tracked her phone to find in a dumpster. Her ex-girlfriend fingerprints were on it. As soon as I realized that I contacted the FBI and we started to work on finding her. We interrogated her Ex-girlfriend father and I we got an address of a house she may have taking Camila. Unfurtuany the house was on fire.  I’m heartbroken to say Camila has passed away.  In my time as a cop, I delivered a lot bad news. It never gets easier. I ask for all the fans for tonight and prays for the Pride at this difficult moment.

 

End of taping.

 

-    Now let's interrogate the father again. Kate said.

 

After a while

 

Stone was in the interrogation room.

 

-    What you guys when from me, my daughter is dead! Leave me alone!

 

-    She is not death if she will keep leaving is up to you Kate said.

 

-    Those bodies do not belong to either of them, she took Camila somewhere else and you may know where this place may be. Said Alexis

 

-    Look Stone they are FBI best agents and I am as good as them so stop playing games. You seam to be to calm to a father who just lost his only daughter. You know where she is don1t you?

 

-    She is at my uncle boat is all she has told me.

 

-    Good soon after she heard the news on the radio she is going change plans and call you for money.  You are going to seat up to meet her. And we are going to be there. Said Rick.

 

Meanwhile at the ocean

 

-    Did hear Cami? They think we are death, we don’t have to go to the middle of nowhere.  Said Lucy.

 

-    Leave me alone!

 

-    Never sugar. She said forcibly kissing the girl. Then started to rip her cloths.

 

-    Don’t fight it I know you want me. 

 

-    No,  don’t ! Stop, please!

 

-    I will fic you take some oxi for me.

 

-    No. I already told you I rather die! Said Camila crying

 

-    So it's your choice don’t cry about. Lucy said then punched her.  She went back to rip the other girl clothes. Camila just cried as Lucy raped her,

 

A few hours later they got to an old pier and Lucy dragged Camila to an old Caban.

 

-    This is our home from now own.  She took her to a room and handcuffed her to the bad.

 

-    You must be hungry and thirsty. I can get food and water but only if you take a pill. I know you wanted. Your love to get high.

 

-    I’m not like that anymore.  If you donk give water and food I’m going to die and I will be free of you, of drugs. Death is not the worse thing that can happen to me. You are!

 

-    - You think you are tough, but you are weak. You went back for me begging for another dose before and you are going to beg again. She said leaving the room.

As soon as the girl left Camila broke down.  Why could she just die, at a list, she would be with her dad, her mom, and her siblings?  She wanted coming back home to the family she had gained after she lost her. She wants to come back for the girl she loved but didn’t matter anymore if they thought she was dead. Amanda was still so little would probably forget about her. She knew Monica would blame herself, that Joose would try to be strong for her wife and that Marta would have to find someone else to take over her 10 jerseys, she remembers that day her idol said she wants her to do it. Was after her first game back after she got clean. Then she remembers her last kiss with Alanna. She would do anything for a chance to fix things between them but now she wouldn't have that. She was hoping was for death to save her t leaving in hell next to the devil daughter.

 

Back in the FBI

Stone phone rung.

 

-    Hey Lu. Where are you?

 

-    Ok, how much do you need?

 

-    Look a need a little time to put that tougher. I will call you back.

 

-    What the fuck! Yelled Shaw

 

-    I won't put a needle in my daughter’s arm. You guys can arrest me.

 

-    It’s enough” Sarah got up and put Kate out with her.

 

-    Let him go.  He will meet her at some point we keep an eye on him. hold him for one hour while I make sure we have got eyes and year at his house. I don’t need award. I will let no evidence it was me.

 

-    Sarah that could kill the cause!

 

-    The Camila case, but not the tow death bodies we find that is enough to take Lucy to the needle and that is the worst punishment for her father. This is the only chance we have got to find Camila. The cloth is ruing and if we take to long she dies an away of another. You know that.

 

-    I do.  Do your thing but do it alone We have to fall the rules, just call us when you get an address. I can get a burner.

 

-    I have one. I have everything I need.  I call you when I have a location but be ready to move. 

 

Later the coach arrived at Stone e house wearing a hood, a ski mask, and gloves and used a tool to open the door.  She started t put bugs around the rouse, on the house phone,  finally his computer. She found what seemed to be a burner phone and bugged as well. After she was done she left looking back the door.

 

She got in her car and removed the hood, mask, and gloves. She drove back home and got in by the back door. Threw the clothes she used to get in the house in a barrel and threw fire at them. Them she changed in a tank top and some shorts she had at the pool house and the got in the home.

 

-    The father won’t help us. I’m doing a stakeout on him.   

 

-    I’m going with you. Said Monica.

 

-    No away. You kid will need you in a peace when I get her back home. Besides I’m doing something illegal and I can have a civilian with me.

 

-    You are a civilian! Said Joose.

 

-    With a whole life of police experience. I promise you on my own life that I will bring her home. But this has to be my way.

 

-    Just save her coach. Said Joose holding Amanda who has been crying for hours.

 

-    She knows Camila is not here  She will be fine after she big sis is back.  Sarah said.

 

-    But you guys can help me.  Alex, Ash, Moni, and JJ come with me.  Marta, keep answering the fans. Let's make sure Lucy believe she got us.

 

The when to the basement to find a room full of equipment.

-    Oh my dear God are you a spy? Asked Alex.

 

-    Sort of  Brazil Intelenge and USA, are working on something tougher I’m more like a tech of the operation. But you guys are pretending you never heard me say that and have never been in this room. Not even the American agents that are working with me know my real name, or the real me. The president I have been charged with treason if he hears I took you guys to this room.  But the other Brazilian agents in here are in missions and I can give my identity to CIA that is the deal between the governments if I do that the operation would have to be closed. And I would go to jail so…

 

-    Ok , so we have never been there, you are not a spy got it. Now hoe we help to find Camila? Asked Ash.

 

-    So Alex so stays in here, this screen shows the cameras inside Lucy’s father house, JJ seat there and puts the earphones own that is the bug on his house phone, Ash you stay with his burner cellphone. Moni in this laptop you will be able to see everything he is doing on this phone. Don’t touch anything else, don't try to access anything else, or the Marines from Brazil Consulate will flight here.  If any call calls pretend you are not here. She explained

 

-    Use the phone to contact me is a burner,  I have another burner the number is saved. Call me if you get anything.  If the others asked you came to my office to look into stones properties. Ther is a bathroom in the second door to the left there is water, beer, and food in the fridge you can get out of here without my handprint so you will have to wait.

 

She said getting into another room. They jerk a horn of a car.

 

-    I can’t believe Coach is a fucking spy, well but if that is helping us to find Camila is what matter right now. Said Alex.

 

A while later.

 

-    Guys  I got something. Monica said calling the coach.

 

-    Coach, he emailed someone. Said to deliver a package of 10k at his house.

 

-    Ok. I’m in front of his place.  Alex where is him?

 

-    At his room.

 

-    Ok, tell me if he goes to the leaving room. The said leaving the van she as in and going to his car and put a tracker on.

 

-    Now. Moni I put a track on his car once he moves you are going to guide me. Copy that?

 

-    Yes.

 

A while later a man Alex watched as a man got in the house and gave a bag to Stone than left.

 

-    He made the delivery. The forward said.

 

-    I think he is calling someone. Said, Julie

 

-    Now all you all be silent and listen to the conversation. JJ., pay attention if she mentions anything about Camila. The Coach explained.

 

Call on

 

-    Lucy, I got the money. Tell me where I should meet you.

 

-    In the coffee shop near the cabin, where you use to take mom.

 

-    Ok. I will meet there in one hour. Please tell me you didn't kill her?

 

-    I did n’t. I just had some fun with her. 

 

-    God Lucy, you didn’t rape her. Did you?

 

-    Dad, she was crying but I know she liked she is a little druggy slut.

 

-    Lucy, I will give you the money but you should end this…

 

-    Are you with me or not? They think we are dead if I let her go they will arrest me and send me to the needle. I know I made I mistake but now that is no way back.  I also need a car.

 

-    The keys for the Red Voyage are under the Flowe pint. SI parked in Neville’s parking lot.

 

-    You are right. I will see you soon.

 

Call off

 

-    Julie, what did you hear? Asked the Coach.

 

-    They will meet at a Coffe Shop near the cabin where he used to take her mom.  In an hour. She said Camila was alive. And she was going t take  red Voyage

 

-    Ok. this cabin is probably on her Mother Madden name.  I gonna make some calls. Stay put.  Did you hear anything else?

 

-    She raped her. Julie said in a shaking voice.

 

-    She will pay for this. I gate go

 

The coach said ending the call.

 

-    I’m going to kill that bastard! Said Monica punching the table.

 

-    No, you won’t she is getting dead penality. I understand you are angry we all are but now we need stay calm and help to find Camila. I said Ash.

 

-    You know Ash is right. You need to put your shit together and focus on where Stone's car is going. Said Alex.

 

-    I know I’m sorry is just… I… The Brazilian begun.

 

-    This is not your fault we are going to find her and she will get through this. Ash said.

 

 

In the Van.

-    Kate,  I gate something I need you to find her mother maiden name and look for any Caban in her name. I think is where he took Camila. He is meeting Lucy in a Coffe shop near there I have a tracker in his car.

 

-    Ok, I’m checking that, wait a minute, her mother maiden name is Sabrina Velasquez. I will start to look for this cabin as soon as I find I will take a team there. Pass me the ID of the coffee shop as soon as you get there.  If we are not here just follow her.

 

-    Copy that. She said ending the call. 

 

Was then that Stone got in his car and started to move.

 

Coach called the girls.

 

-    Ok, MoniI needs to keep the distance so he won’t see me so you are going to guide me.  

 

Monica started to orientate the coach so she could fallow Stone from a safe distance after about 45 minutes they were in the Coffee Shop. Sarah started to look for the Red Voyage and soon she found that looked dirt like hasn1t be used in a long time, She put a tracker on it and went back to the van.

 

-    Hickman a new window is going to open for you is Lucy’s car.  Do the same thing we did for me with Stone’s and will take us to Camila. She said texting Kate the address of the coffee shop.

 

-    Wait a minute, I have t take a call, She said to the defender.

 

-    Hey, Hudgton got anything?

 

-    No nothing in her mother name, I will start to look for aunts and uncles, grandparents…

 

-    No need I gate a tracker in Lucy’s care . I gonna send a link so you can track my phone.

 

-    ,Ok, Alexis is leading the team that is going to the coffee shop she will be meeting you in a few minutes.

 

-    Ok but tell her to wait a while a few I left. Don’t want to get anyone’s attention. Stone probably has a lot of o friends in the area.

 

-    Copy that. Kate said ending the call.

 

She called back the girls.

-    Ok, Moni she moved.  Just keep tracking her I gate to wait for the FBI I can get in there on my own.

-    But Sarah…

 

 

-    Hickman, I know what I’m doing just do what I told you!  After a few minutes, the FBI arrived Sarah left and a fez Minutes later Alexis.

 

Didn’t take long for them to find Lucy’s car in front of a small Caban.  The could hear loud music

 

-    Guys this is Capitan Torres she served with Agent Shaw in Lebanon commanding a troop of Brazilian Navy Seals. She is in command today do whatever she says.

 

-    Ok. We are going to get there in silence,   I will open the door an get in first, To my sign, we get in. No one is yelling FBI. If the woman is corner she will kill the hostage so we need to surprise her and take her down or immobilize her. Copy that? She said getting her gun

 

-    She Ma’am the group of men said.

 

Sarah carefully opened the door and look to her that no one was in the leaving room. She made a sign for the men to follow her in. She said the room the music was coming from and made a signal for them to stop she craw close and saw Lucy was there with Camila. Camila saw her but Lucy had her back to her. So Sarah made a signal for Camila to be quiet. Lucy grabbed Camila face and pulled her into a Kiss,. Sarah took the opportunity t get in the room without making a noise and hit Lucy in the head with her gun causing her to faint on top of Camila. She threw the girl away from the player and grabbed the handcuffs key ai her pocket.

 

-    Is clear! She down takes her out of here.  She said and the agents did. She realized Camila but the player wouldn't move.

 

-    Cami is me, its Sarah you are safe…

 

-    This can’t be real you guys think I am dead.

 

-    We did at the beginning but I remember the surgery in your foot when you were playing in Paris FC, you had a pin, that body didn’t have. We realized the new you were dead so Lucy thought we weren’t looking.

 

-    We were in a boat but she-she hear the news on the radio she decided to came here.

 

-    So it worked. But your family and the team they know you are alive. 

 

-    Am I really safe?

 

-    You are. I can put on the phone with Mon and Joose if you want.

 

-    Please.

 

Call on.

 

-    I found her. She is safe. Moni you kid want to talk to you. Go get your wife I was kidding about the door I can open remotely you can leave the secret room.

 

Monica Ran to the leaving room and yelled

-    She found Her, She is safe.

 

 

-    Sou eu  guria. Ta tudo bem agora. ( It’s me kid. Its ok now)

 

-    I’m here to kiddo. We are so gald you are alive.  Josee said

 

-    Guria diz alguma coisa.( Kid , say something)

 

-    Mama, I want to go home, eu to com medo, she…I did’t want eu juro..

 

-     Babe go with Coach and we will be with you soon I promise. Joose said

 

-    Guria eu sei que tu ta assutada, mas tu vai estar em casa logo. Me and Jo we love you very much kid. ( Kid I know you are scared but you will be home soon)

 

-      Garotinha , fica calma que vai ficar tudo bem. A gente vai estar aqui te esperando. ( Little girl, Calm down, everything will be fine, we are all here waiting foy you.) Said Marta

 

-    Love , its me Lani.  We can talk to you till you arrive, would that make you feel better?

 

-    Yes. You always make me better Lani.

 

-    Hearing your voice makes me better to Cami.  Much better.  We are all her me, your moms, Marthy , the team was here helping coach to  find you , We never gave up on you. 

 

 

-    Pequena você tem ir com a Sarah. Moni said ( Little one you have to go with Sarah)

 

Camila let the coach pick her in her arms. She was shaking like a leaf.  She took her to the back of the van than climbed with her.

 

-    Drive us to the Hospital agent. She started to check Camila.

 

 

-    Cami can you tell who is Brazil president?

 

-    Dilma.

 

-    Wrong answer I guess you gate a concussion.

 

-    She hit me. A lot.

 

-    I sorry sweet . We will have to go to the doctor. You moms, Lani and Marta will meet us there.

 

-    But  Amanda can’t be alone.

 

-    You, grandma, has her.

 

-    Sweet you are confused because of your concussion. Just rest you will be home soon. Ok?

 

-    Ok.

 

 

She texts Joose to let them know where to meet her. Soon they were in the hospital. Sarah took Camila in her arms, a nurse approached but that scared the girl.  Was then that Alanna, Marta, Monica, and Joose arrived.

 

-    Cami, the doctor needs to take care of you.   Alanna said

 

-    No Lani, I want to go home.

 

-    Kiddo, me and Mama are her. You are safe now.  Joose said. Monica took the girl from Sarah. She automatically got calmer.

 

-    Camila, you mama can take you to the room.  She can stay with you. The nursey said.

 

-    Mom too.

 

-    Ok.   Lani will you wait for me.?

 

-    As long as it takes love. 

 

-    Garotinha, be nice to the doctor and I will make all your favorites when you get home.

 

-    Thank you garotinha.

 

When they arrived at the room Monica reluctantly put the girl on the bad than hugged her tight one last time.

 

-    Bah guria, you scared me.  Said the older Brazilian.

-    I thought we had lost you kiddo.  Joose said hugging her.  Camila let the doctor check n her but when the nurse went to put inn IV on her she flinched.

 

-    Sweet you need to take this for the fiver, and to hydrate you, and will happy with the pain.

 

-    No, no needles.  No pills. She is doing just like Lucy I wanna go home.

 

-    Cami she can give just some Tylenol for you fiver and some serum noting more. It won't hurt you. Eu prometo. ( I promise) Said the Brazilian

 

-    Ok but no more.

 

-    Her glucose is really low.  When was the last time you ate?

 

-    She wouldn’t let me eat. Camila answered.

 

-    Yesterday at breakfast.

 

-    She can’t eat anything to heavy , may upset her stomach, but I will bring her some soup.  She said leaving. As soon as she walked out Marta and Alanna came in.  Marta hugged the girl tight and then Alanna did the same.

 

-    Cami, I will take your mom to eat something. Lani is going to stay with you.  Marta said dragging the couple out the room.

 

-    I'm so glad you are going to be ok.

 

-    I was so scared. I was scared that I would never be able to fix the things between us…

 

-    I’m here babe, whenever you are ready to try again.

 

-    Can I take you on a date?

 

-    Only when you are better. For now, I’m going to take care of you. The Australian said giving the girl a peck on her lips.

 

-    I love so much Lani.

 

-    I love you more.

 

Meanwhile, the media wanted to know how Camila had been seen alive in a hospital so Coach made another video this time with agent Shawe

-    In the next video, I made I have to lie, Camila was in fact taken. We did find bodies and a scapular that belong to Camila next to one of them.  When we found out it was not her was clear that her ex-girlfriend wanted us to think they were both deaths. So we need her to think we had believed her. Said the coach.

 

-    I’m agent Shaw I was running the investigation, that allowed us to save Camila. Was she told Torres her ex-girlfriend was in the boat going somewhere may be impossible to find when she heard the news on the radio? She thought we stop looking and that made her put her guard down and take risks. She when to a Cabin of her family where we found them. I understand many of you are upset with that lie but was the only way to find Camila.

 

-    We found her a few hours ago, she is ok besides a concussion and a few bruises.  I hope all you can send her good messages . I’m not sorry I laid cause I I haven’t I would be now given a real new about her been death. I’m relieved she is safe. That all that matters in the end, that she is going to be fine. Thank you all.

 

 


	10. Love and Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry got so long and I hope you all enjoy.

 

_Two days later_

_After Agent Shaw giving an interview saying how Sarah actions saved_ _Camilla no one was questioning her lie, fans were happy and relieved Camilla was fine and so was the team.  Media they couldn’t be put away any longer so everyone was getting ready for that._

_Alex woke up to find her husband already up making breakfast while Jay and Kim held the younger siblings.  She kissed her kids on the front head and hugged her husband from behind kissing his cheek._

-Good morning lex.  
   
-Morning love.  
   
-Nervous about Media day?  
   
-A little seems like every year I have to say this is Pride year. I feel like this dirty politics. _She said seating to start to eat._  
   
-Baby, you have the coach that beat Lyon, Three times. This is the best roster you guys ever had. So this is really the year. I’m sure.  
   
Is now or never.  
   
_At the Harris-Kriger_  
-Alex calm down, let me make breakfast and breath!  
   
-Is my first Media day as the Pride Soccer Menninger I’m nervous. If I say something stupid?  
   
-You won’t, now let’s eat . You are fantastic at your job so just trust your guts and everything will work out.  
   
_At the Hickman- Belanger_  
  
-Cami, the lunch is in the fridge you just have to warm…  
   
-I know Jo relax, Mama already gave the list of recommendations. You guys can go I will be fine with Grandma. _Said,_ _Camila, while_ _played with Amanda;_  
   
-My mom said she would kill me if I had a grown person calling her grandma before she was Lucky you are cute and I didn’t get pregnant before I could afford. Said Monica  
   
-Don't give you sister tons of candy she will be in a sugar high. Said Joose  
   
   
-Don't eat tons of candy _They kissed bout girls heads and left._  
   
-At the Holidays.  
   
   
   
-A little I really want this to work.  
   
-I know babe but you are going to do just fine. You always do. I will take you to dinner tonight you celebrate.  
   
-You are the cutest. _She said kissing Jure._  
   
   
   
_Everyone already was at the Orlando Pride Conference room in the Lake Nona_ _training_ _Center.  First, the interviews_ _were going to be with Sarah, Ali, Lauren, and Ronaldo. Then Marta, Martens,_ _Ash, JJ, and Alex,  who would also reveal the pride kits for 2021._ _Before the start, the Roster final preseason_ _Was released_  
  
**_goal_** ** _keepers_**  
**_Ashlyn_** ** _Harris_**  
**_Haley Kopemyer_**  
  
**_Defenders_**  
**_Monica Hickman_**  
**_Tierna Davison_**  
**_Alanna Kennedy_**  
**_Natalia Sataude_**  
**_Smith Hunter_**  
**_Emma Sanderson_**  
  
**_Midfielders_**  
**_Marta_**  
**_Camila_**  
**_Nadia Gomes_**  
**_Nicolette Desirre_**  
**_Dani Weatherholt_**  
**_Julie Ertz_**  
**_Morgan Brian_**  
  
**_Forwards_**  
**_Alex Morgan_**  
**_Likeky Martens_**  
**_Jennifer Wastendoorf_**  
**_Danica Evans_**  
**_Rachel Hill_**  
  
_There was a big table, Ali was r wearing a white Pride polo next to Lauren that was wearing a purple one, Then Sara and Ronaldo in black polo’s and Joose a light blue one,_  
  
-Good Morning everyone the Orlando Pride 2021 Media day has started you may ask your question. _Said Ronaldo._  
  
-Mr. Ronaldo is Pride now going to have more priority in the organization? What will change?  
   
-Well, what changes is that now the organization has another away to thinks soccer in that will reflect in all of our teams. This Training Facility Now Lake Nona is a Complex with two different Traning soccer culture, Have the best of both worlds.  
   
-Coach Torres. The whole starting XI of your team is formed by international player what are you going to bo when they are on National team duty?  
   
-We have a rooster with enough depth to be competitive with our second team and we have academynecessary, besides National Team replacements. Our ideal first starting XI is the best in the league and for me, we have to win every game we have with those players.  
   
-Ali, you played on this team for the year what changed I Marketing to aloud the sell out of season tickets?  
   
-Since WPS woman soccer has marked most young , and the most teams brought that to NWSL, this year Pride is marketing sports fans, that made the difference, the thematic of the game night is more interesting, we have made the games a better product. Besides after last year in City tickets prizes, and the very dummy contract the previous owner signed with TicketRCT the Lion-Pride season tickets is the best option financially for the fans.  
   
-Lauren the trade for Julie Ertz and Morgan Brian was for sure the biggest in NWSL history how was moving so many pieces?  
   
-To be honest it was insane the processes we had to talk with a lot of people but it was worth now we have the best DM duo in the league one of the best in the world and Coach and let clear she need that player to the style of soccer she wanted to play. So we went there and got it. This the away Pride is running now.  
   
-Ronaldo is true that the changes made in the stadium Layout and now can fit 2800 fans?  
   
-Yes, it is but this use of the extra seats was only approved by the City of Orlando today so there as still 2,500 tickets for Orlando Pride and City Home openers.  
  
-Coach Torres do you think you ma  
   
-I'm sure I can I have been undefeated for 91 games, I won the triple in with PSG I'm putting my money in this I hired myself cause I'm the best coach that Pride could have.  Soccer is not an exact science so that does not mean I will but we have a team good enough to win this.  
   
-Coach Belanger, You worked with Tom before and has been working with Coach Torres for a while now, what are de differences between them?  
   
_Joose took a deep breath Tom and she_ _had a few disagreements when she worked with him._  
  
-Is Coach Hickmann Tom is an old school kind of coach and Sarah she sees football with scientist's eyes and trains the teams like a commander, Her methods are not Orthodox but they work.  
   
-Coach Torres what can you say about what happens to Camila? About the fake death statement, When she will be clear to train?    
   
-As I said before I did what I had to do. Lucy Stone thinking we stopped looking for them was our only chance to find Camila alive, In this type of case the kidnapper normally kills the victim after 48 hours,  Camila told us Lucy was taking her somewhere in a both when she heard in the radio they were presumed death she changed her mind, We would probably never find her if that hadn't happened,. She has a concussion,. Many bad bruises physically she will be fine in a week or two but she went through a huge trauma so I can give you date but what I know of her I think she will be ready for the home opener.  
   
-Coach Torres, Who will be the team Capitan?  
   
-Alex and Ash will be co-captains, any more questions? No other questions were asked  
  
  
So Ali started:  
-We are happy to announce a Preseason tournament Dash., Red Stars and after of Orlando City Match against DC United in our Stadium.   The other matches will a be played at UFC   The regular stage of the Tournament happen between the 20 th and the 27th and the final will be at the 31st.  We ill also play Maimi WPS team in the 14th.  
   
-The Soccer Management from tomorrow own will work from Lake Nona, we want to be as close to the player as we can. _Said, Lauren,_  
   
_After that, the player would be_ _interviewed_ _and the new kits would also_ _._  
_The new kits were awesome. Alex and JJ were wearing the purple first kit, Martens, and Moe the light blue away kits and Marta and Martens were using the black third kits._ _Ashlyn_ _was using the light blue keeper jersey while Haley was using the black_ _and purple ones._  
   
-Alex, you have been playing for Pride since year one. What makes you think this can finally be Pride year?  
   
-The changes that have been made. I think that in the past we lack a few things and now is different. Our roster is more balanced in the past we had many strikers and not enough players in other positions and that hurt us.  
Ashlyn, what are your thoughts on the new signs for the defense.  
   
-I think were two great signs, Tiena and Moni are both world-class players. I think our defense is going to be really solid.  
   
_The interviews went own after they were done they_ went home since they would have train early in the next day.  
  
   
   
   
_Next day_  
_After breakfast, Sarah called the team to the field._  
Form four lines. Sarah said  
   
-So is really like the army? _Asked Moe_  
Good Morning Ladies. No, it's not like the army Brian, you guys will play soccer not go to war but I like organization and discipline and hierarchy  As this is our first day before I start I will explain the rules  
   
-Fist Breakfast is served at 7, you guys. Can have breakfast at home if you rather  Training starts at 8 t. Not 8h01. If anyone gets late the whole team will have to do push-ups.  Lanch serves at 12 and you have a break till 2. After that, we train till 6.  Second, you guys will receive you diets on your email is better fallow no one stays in my team out of shape.  Three I won't applaud any one for work hard. I want you to play well. No one congrats a lawyer that works hard if he loses every case so.   
   
-And finally, if you go out in the day before a game day you make sure I won't find out. And remember I used to be a detective. I'm I clear?  
   
-Yes.  
   
-Good, now We will play in a 3-3-1-3 or 3-4-3 diamond. Now, let us start warming up.  
   
_A week and a  half_ _later Camila was cleared to train. She arrived at the gym to find_ _Alanna there._  
Good morning Lani.  
   
-Morning _The Australian_ _said hugging the Brazilian._  
   
-The doctor cleared me to train. The mean you gate to let take you on a date. _Camila said._  
   
-I would love to.  
   
-I will pick you at 8. _Was then that Joose and Monica joined them._  
   
-So you guys are going on a date? _Asked Monica,_  
   
-Yes. I…  
   
-Alanna doesn't need to be nervous I ship you two. I will even let Cami take my car. _The Brazilian said._  
   
-Babe, we should go on a date too. _Said Joose._  
   
-Where are you taking me?  
   
-Is a surprise.  
   
_Later on_  
   
_-Alex arrived home to find her husband_ _startin_ _g dinner. She hugged him from_ _behind_ _and kissed his neck._  
  
-Babe goes change. I'm taking you ou JJ and Zach are babysitting. Zach will cook for the kids. _He turned around_ _and kissed her._  
  
-Should I dress up?  
   
-Yes. I made a reservation in that new restaurant everyone is wanting to go. And I also got us a hotel room so pack a beg.  _Alex finished getting ready_ _was wearing a black sleeveless dream, some makeup and high hills. She went to the leaving room to find her husband dressed in black jeans, dark blue shirt, a black tie._  
  
-You look amazing babe. _Servando said._  
  
-So do you love? _She said kissing him. After having a nice dinner they went to their hotel room. As soon as they walked in Alex closed the door and pressed Servando_ _against_ _it kissing him._  
   
-Babe doesn't need to hurry we have the whole night.  
   
-I know but I have been wanting to take this cloth of you since I first saw you wearing. _She said while got rid of his tie and opened his shirt._  
   
_After_ _the couple was done with their sexual activities Alex laid her_ _head_ _on her husband chest._  
   
-The season will start soon. _Alex said._  
   
  
-I Why are you making sound like this is a bad thing?  
   
-I hate to sleep without you by my side. Without knowing our kids are in the next room. Especially now that animal is in the streets.  
   
-Babe, it will be fine. We can travel with you when the kids don’t have school.  
   
-I would like that. But is too tiring for the kids. You guys can go to some games but babe let m hire security just to make me worry less.  
   
-Ok. But only cause I want you to be able to  
   
-And you have to promise you will call me if you have any nightmares.  
   
-Ok I promise. But you have to promise you will not worry to much.  
   
-I will do my best. _She said kissing him._  
  
_Alanna heard the bell ring and ran to answer .  It was Camila. She was wearing a tight with shirt, black jeans , a black head cap and sme light make up._  
_-You look beautiful_  
  
-So do you. _Alanna was wearing black jeans , a white tank top and a jeans dress shirt and light make up. Camila took her hand and guide her to the car._  
   
_The drove to the pier and seat in a Kiosk._  
  
-We came here fr our fist date. _Alanna said._  
-I wasn't sure you would remember. _The Brazilian said._  
   
-I remember every single thing about us.  
   
-So you also remember how much I hurt you.  
   
-Love look at me. _She said holding the girl chin with her hand._  
   
-I already told you I forgave you. You never meant to hurt me.    
   
-I'm sorry I'm ruining everything…  
   
-You are not ruining anything. We need to talk about those things. You need to forgive yourself babe.  
   
-I don't know if I can stop feeling guilty. Made this is a mistake.  
   
-I know is not easy but let me help you.  
   
-I Want to be with you Lani, I do. When I was there I regret not let you in before. But I don’t know how to do this.  
   
-What about we figure out tougher? _Camila didn’t respond instead she kissed Alanna. Trying to put all the love she felt for the Australian in that kiss._  
   
-I love you Cami so much.  
   
-I love you too _Alanna held her tight and kissed once more._  
   
   
_Ash arrived home from trying_ _to find the table set with candles. Ali was wearing a light blue dress._  
  
   
   
-No babe I just wanted to do something nice for my beautiful wife. _She said kissing the keeper._  
   
-Let me I can't have dinner with you dressed like this when you are all dressed up. _She said kissing her wife. Ash when back after a while wearing a with button_ _up black pants and a red tie and some makeup._  
   
-You know how much I love you with red lipstick.  
   
-I do. iShe said kissing _After they finished eating Ali guide her wife to their room._ She _pushed the keeper in the bad and got to the_ _top of her._  
   
-I need to wear red lipstick more _Ash said before kissing Ali._  
  
_After making love they stayed there curled up in bad. Ali as the big spoon._  
  
-Thanks for today babe. You take such good care of me.  
   
-I love taking care of you. We need to talk you now that.  
   
-We do but we can do that tomorrow I want to talk about good things now. _Said Ash._  
   
-Ok. Do you have any new ideas in babe names?  
   
-I was thinking Christopher Kyle if is a boy not many ideas for girls names. _Ashlyn said._  
   
-I I like Samantha  
   
-I like that too, so what do you think of Samantha Debora?  
   
-My mom will cry for weeks if we name our baby after her but I love.  
   
-Are you sure no find out the sex is a good idea? _Ash asked._  
   
-Baby, we already talked about that and I'm sure.  
   
-Ok than more 5 months till our baby has a name. We can call bean for now.  
   
-You are too impatient. _Ali said kissing the keeper._  
   
_Monica and Joose were called_ _up in their hotel room when Monica’s phone rung._  
-What do you want Megan?  
   
-No, you can see her, You never wanted anything to do with my daughter so stop playing the worried mom You want don’t you?  
   
-I and how much?  
   
-It will be one your account tomorrow but you better leave my family alone. _She said hanging_  
   
-Baby you can let her blackmail you she will always ask for more.  
   
\- Jo, I need make sure she won't get Amanda’s custody. I threw a bait and she caught. Now I will have evidence she only wants money and making our lives With that, no judge will let her even get near our daughter.  
   
-I knew I had married a smart one, _The Canadian_ _said kissing her wife._  
   
-I'm starving lets put some cloth on and order some food. _The Brazilian said._  
   
-You are always hungry.  
   
-I'm an And you just made me spend a lot of energy. Said the Brazilian kissing her wife.  
   
-Can you sing to me while we wait for the food?  
   
-Of course Meu amor. ( **My love)** _The Brazilian got her guitar and started to play._  
   
When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks  
  
Darlin' I will be lovin' you  
Till we're seventy  
Baby my heart could still fall as hard  
At twenty-three  
  
I'm thinkin' bout how  
People fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Me, I fall in love with you every single day  
I just wanna tell you I am  
  
So honey now  
Take me into your lovin' arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are  
  
When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mm)  
I know you will still love me the same  
  
Cause honey your soul  
Could never grow old  
It's evergreen  
Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
  
I'm thinkin' bout how  
People fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand  
  
That baby now (ooh)  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

 

  * _Meanwhile in LA_



 

 _Mal has_ _been really quiet_ _since and clingy her mother showed up. She  felt asleep in_ _Cris' arms while_ _they_ _watched a movie.-_

 

 

-Let me take her to bad.

 

 _Tobin said picking the younger_ _player in her arms. Press followed her. The_ _took them to_ _her room and put her in bad. Tobin kissed the girl's_ _front_ _read and the Cris did the same. They when back to the movie they were watching when Tobin's_ _phone rung. Again she froze when she heard the vice on the_ _other side of the line._ _Cris tried to get the phone from her but that scared Tobin._

 

-Please don't hurt me.

 

-Toby is me, I would never hurt you, babe. Can you give me the phone?

 

_Tobin did not answer._

-Babe what about you put the phone on the coffee table and we you I won'tquestions. _Chirs laid on the couch and made a signal for her girlfriend to join her. Tobin did. She_ _started_ _to sob while Chris held her._

 

 

 

-Is ok babe, you are safe, I’m here, Its ok.

 

 -No is not he is back, you need to leave, you need to take Mal and leave or he is going to hurt you both too.

 

-Babe I won't let he hurt you or Mal.

 

 -I thought he was my best friend. He was the first person I came out too when I was in high school and he got angry…He said he would fix me and then he…He beat me and him… _Tobian couldn’t continue_ _and she didn’t have to. Christen knew what had happened that guy had raped he girlfriend and_ _now_ _he was calling her and making threats._

 

  _-_ I’m so sorry this happens to you my love but trust me I will find a way to keep you and Mal safe ok? We are safe here now I gave a list of how can come up to see us after Mrs. Pugh showed up so he can get in her. I will figure the rest I promise. Now just close your eyes and try to rest I will be here with you.  _She said while she ran her d_ _through_ _the girl's_ _long hair. After a while,_ _Tobin_ _felt sleep but Christen didn’t she just_ _watch her girlfriend sleep._

 

 

 

 _One month later. The Home opener day had arrived. Pride won every game in the Preseason Tournament, crushing Red Stars in the final in front of 28k City fans.  A 4-0 with two goals_ _from Marta and Alex and Martens also scoring. The extra tickets for the Home Opener_ _had been sold._

_Alex woke up to not find her husband next to her. She went to the bathroom and fund him brushing his teeth._

 

 -Morning babe. I was going to wake you up with breakfast.

-You are the swetest _She kissed his cheek before starting to brush her teeth as well._

-Shower with me?

 

 

 -Of course. _The didn't do anything but shower since she had a game_ _today . they only wanted to enjoy some time tougher._

 

_They changed and went to make breakfast._

-I did I already told you how hot you look is a jersey with my name on it?               

  *  -You say that every time since we were in college. _He said kissing her._



 

 _Was then that Jay and Kim got into the kitchen holding their younger siblings._ -Mom, dad stop being gross! _Said Kim._

-Good morning to you too. Thanks for getting you

 

-No problem mom. _Jay said._

 

_At the Harris-Kriger_

_Ashlyn woke up with her wife kissing her cheek._

 

 

 

-Morning babe. _Said Ali._

 

-Morning Alex.

 

-Baby, we gate to get up is game day finally!

 

 I gave a surprise for you. _Ashlyn said getting up and getting a page in her dr_ _awer than gave to Ali. She open to find a pride Keeper Light Blue jersey. In the back, there was the number 24 and_ _Kriger printed on it._

 

-Now that you are retired I decide that I gonna change the name on my jersey.

 

-Ash…That…I love you so much. _She kissed her wife._

 

-That means so much to me, babe. Thank you.

 

-I'm very proud to carry your name love. Now let's get ready eat breakfast.

 

_When they arrived in the kitchen Deb and Kyle were already serving breakfast._

 

-Good morning

 

 -Morning Deb- Deb, morning Kyle. Thanks for cooking for us.

 

-I don't have a chance to take care of my girl very often.

 

 -Alex, is Ash using Kirger on her Jersey?

 

-Yes, she is!

 

-That is awesome. Dad will be really happy when he sees this.

 

 _The time of the game had come_ _. The players were in the tunnel the could already hear the crown.  It was loud. Pride was starting with Harris, Davison, Monica, Kennedy, Brian, Camila, Erzt, Marta, Martens, Alex, and_ _Wastendoorf._

_Thorns Had Dani Neuhaus,_ _rson, Sonnet, Isadora, Kling,_ _Andressinha, Henry. Raso, Le Sommer, Humaita, and_ _Carpinter._

 

_When the team got in the field the crown yelled even louder. Seen the stadium full for a Pride game for the fist time made the player that have been there before have an especial determination to win._

_The game started; From the first minute Pride was doing what Sarah had asked, play compact, triangulate, mark aggressively_ _. At the 10 th minute, JJ got the ball from Henry and passed to _ _Marta, Who passed to Martens,  Martens ruan on the left flank dribbled a defender than passed the ball back to Marta who passed to Alex in the penalty mark. The striker shot with her left foot scoring pride fist goal._

_Thorns when with everything they got to attack. Henry passed to Le Sommer she tried to dribble_ _Monica, but the Brazilian won the duel and quickly_ _passed the ball to Camila on the right side of the middle field._ _Camila dribbled a defender And passed to Moe who was coming from behind. Sonnet_ _her.  a foul was called_

_Camila went on the free kick was_ _too far to try to score from_ _the_ _so she went with a cross.  Monica got rid of the defender and jumped to head the ball to the right angle scoring Pride second,_

_Two goals_ _down made Thorns more aggressive at the 38 th minute  Le Sommer got a ball from  Andressinha and kicked to the goal_ _bur Ashlyn made the save. It was a corner for the Thorns._

_Carpinter kicked the corner, Alanna cleared and the ball ended up in JJ feat , she sent the ball to Wastendoorf_ _in the right flank. She quickly passed the ball_ _to Marta in the right. Alex ran towards the box and the Brazilian passed to her. Dani got of the line to try to stop Alex but the striker dribble_ _her and kicked the ball into the net._

_The fist half_ _ended with Pride winning 3-0._

_At  lockerroom_

  * -You guys are doing great let's keep that retime. Morgan are you ok you took a few hard knocks.
  * I’m fine couch.



 

 _Pride came back to the second half playing even better than in the fist. at the 68 th minute Alana got the ball from Humaita and passed to Moe, who passed to Martens at the left wing, she dribble_ _s tow defender and crossed to JJ who came from_ _behind_ _to scored_ _in a header._

 _Thorns were nervous they were been crushed. That drove_ _them_ _to make mistakes, Raso made a wrong pass and the ball end up in JJ foot. She dribbled Andressinha and passed to Marta who dribbled three defenders and gave the perfect ball to Alex scored her_ _third_ _goal_ _in the match._

 _When the game ended Thorns player seemed_ _to be relieved_ _that it was finally_ _over._

_Pride player went to celebrate with the fans._

_Later on, everyone_ _decided_ _to go to the Lion's Pride to celebrate the win._

-Girls you were amazing today, made them look like fools so today drinks are on the house.

-Meu amor , vamos pra casa? **( Love lets go home?)** _Cristiano told his girlfriend._

 

-Ta tudo bem?( **Is everything ok?)**

 

 -Sim, eu quero te levar num lugar ( **I want to take you somewhere)**

 

 -Tá , mas é melhor valer a pena.. **( Ok, but is better be worth it)**

 

 -Vai valer. ( **It will)**

 

 _The couple when home to change, Marta was using a black lace dress while Cristiano was using an_ _all-black_ _suit and tie,  The went to a nice Brazilian_ _restaurant. The when to a private_ _section. After_ _they were done eating Marta_ _realized_ _he seemed_ _nervous._

-Amor, o que foi você ta nervoso desde a hora que a gente saiu do bar. **( Love, what is wrong? You have been nervous since we left the bar)**

 -Você sabe que eu te amo muito. Eu amo a nossa vida junto, a nossa famila. Quando a gente ficou junto pela primeira vez eu eu vi aquele bilhete eu sabia que eu não ia conseguir atender  o seu pedido. Eu acho que eu me apaixonei por ti naquele dia. Quando você deu uma chance pra mim pra, nós eu fui me apaixonado mas por ti a cada dia ** _._** ** _( You know that I love you a lot. I love the life we have tougher. Our family. When we first_** ** _got tighter and you left me that not I knew I couldn’t do what you wer_** ** _e asking me. I think I feel for you that day. And after you gave me a chance I feel deeper for you_** ** _every day.)_** _He got up, walked to her and got in one knee. Taking a small box of his jacket pocket._

-Marta, meu amor, casa comigo. **(Marta, my love. Will you marry me?)**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys hope you liked. I have a very difficult Matematic for Economics test so wll take me a while to post but If you guys coment I will have much more motivation to write.


	11. Autor's Note

Guys I'm working in the next chapter and I will post as soon as I can. But I agte to be honest with you guys I'm not a lot motivated right now. It takes a lot of work since I'm not a nattive speaker of english I have to use a reveiw program than format so will be better for you guys to understand. I see a fine number of veiws everythime I post but a very small number of coments so is hard to know if I'm taking this the right away. Don't be afraid of construtive critics they help to make the fic better. The next chapter will be called The of 3 Jerks; so we will have 2 pride player and a Pride soccer manager doing stupid things to their spouses. Preath and Mal will be going to Orlado to face the Pride. I'm thinking about putting Ella and Erin in the fic cause I love them .


	12. The Tell of Three Jerks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry is HLMT the Rich Text format is not working right;

Cristiano was sweating cold waiting for waiting for Marta answer. She didn't say anything. Just pulled him by his tie and kissed him.  
\- Isso é um sim? ( Is that a yes?)

\- Claro que é. ( Of course, it is.) She said between tears than kissed him again.

\- Eu também te amo. Muito. Como eu nunca amei ninguem. ( I love you too a lot. Like I never loved anyone else.) Said Marta.  
A few weeks later.

Pride has been playing great, beat Minnesota. , Seattle and Vancouver, with clean cheats, Alex scored every game. The two games they played at home had around 21k fans. They were leading Estren conference, they would have to play LAFC that was leading Western Conference in the Sanday, and Dallas in the Wednesday and Huston Saturday They were training really hard to this marathon of games, Coach Torres had decided they would not have time off before LAFC game and everyone as stressed. Ash had to call the police n her mother after she showed up at Noah School. Marta and Cristiano were planning their wedding. Camila and Alanna were slowly working in their relationship while Camila handles the scars from her kidnapping. Magan kept blackmailing Monica for money to stay away from Amanda. Christen and hire security to make sure Tobian and Mal were safe. Tobin kept getting the calls, and Mal’s mother hadn't given up contacting her daughter.  
Alex got home Monday after a rough day of training t finds the house a mess and Servando sleeping on the couch.

\- Servando, wake the fuck up! What the hell is that!

\- Calm down, Alex!

\- Calm down! I spend the whole fucking day training and you were here doing nothing while the house is a fucking mess! you don’t have a fucking job you are supposed to take care of the house!

\- The babies are teething I was waking the whole night with them so you could sleep! They kept crying I only had a break after I picked Kim and Jay from practice! And I don’t have a fucking job so you could do and be a fucking start! Colorado offered me a fucking 3 years contract and I refused for you, for our family!

\- Don’t try t use the blame card on me Servando! You could have woken me up is dinner ready? I’m starving.

\- No. I felt sleep…

\- All you have to do all day is clean the house and make dinner and you still can get to do that...

\- Forget it I will take the kids to eat out you can cook for yourself or order or whatever…

\- So you are going to go out to eat with my money cause you were too lazy to cook dinner for your wife? 

\- What part of I stayed up all night so you won't go to train tiered you didn’t get it? I can cook dinner if you can wait 

\- Fine. Just bet your ass off this couch and do something useful! 

-Can you quit being a jerk?

-Can you quit beeing a pussy ?

\- I was really stupid to give up the best oportunity I ever had in my carrer fir you ti tread me like that!

\- You woundn't have had to give uo anything if you could stay in the same team for more than a season! 

\- I shoudnt have known I wasn't good   
enough for the great Alex Morgan. Maybe I should just give up and find someone at my lavel , maybe someone who would respect me. 

When she heard that jeaulosy took over the tought of her husband with another woman made her even more angy than she was before.

\- Good lucky finding someone who would want a patethic loser like you.

\- You right I'm really patethic to believe you ever cared . He say taking of hus wedding band and the diamound band she had gave to him when she asked hi. to renew their votes after they had a break while he was recoverying from Susan's attack and put at the coffe table.

-You are free to go find someone as good as you. The only reason I'm not in a plane to San Diego is for the kids. 

 

He didn1t say anything else he just went to the kitchen and started to cook After half our he was done.

\- Are you not going to eat? Alex asked.

\- No, I will clean the house. I not hungry. You made me lose my appetite. He left the kitchen before she could say anything else.

\- Mom, what did you do? Asked Kim.

\- I was stressed from training and I may have taken out on your dad, the house was a mess and…

\- Mom, dad looks like he was about to pass out after he picked us up from practice. He had Uncle Zach driving cause he was too tired. We told him to get some sleep. We were supposed to clean up and order dinner but Tony and Patty would cry if we stop rocking them. Said Jay. 

\- So I was a complete jerk for no reason?

\- I can’t say that cause you are my mom. But if you weren’t I would say yes. Said Kim. 

Later on

Alex was in her room en Servando got in.

\- Babe, I'm sorry I was a jerk earlier. 

\- Don’t bother I only came to get change. Will will sleep in the masters in Tony and Pettys room He said putting his pajamas.

\- No, I was the one who acted like an idiot you sleep in the bad I can sleep in the kids' room.

\- So tomorrow you can tell me how lazy I’m to let you stay up with them before you have to work? No thanks. By the way, you can have that back. I will get that stay home job my friend offer me, I’m not using your money anymore. He said breaking the credit card she has given to him.

\- Serv, please I was being unfair, you work hard enough already. You take care of our kids and our house the list I have to do is provide for you.

\- You were clear before Alexandra. I already told you should go and find someone better than me, someone, who is more than I stay home father. .. 

\- Love, please don’t say that . .. Before she could say anything he stormed out. She tried to follow him but he locks himself in the babies room.

Mean While  
.

Ash drove to Annex State Prison. She hoped Coach wouldn't tell Ali the reason why she left training early 

 

Ashe was taken to her room where she found her mother dressed in orange. She looked older and skinnier than when she last saw her. She sat on the chair at the other side f the table. 

\- So you said you wanted to see me.

\- You put me in here.

\- I had no chance. I told you to stay away from my son! 

\- He is my grandkid. I just want to get to know him.

\- I can’t trust you to be near him. 

\- I’m clean..

\- And if you relapse? You shot my father. And you would have shot me If Ali hadn’t stop you! 

\- I know and I’m sorry for that but I’m asking for you to give another chance. My addiction made me make a lot of mistakes but I’m sober now. And I know is hard for you to believe but I love you. 

\- I love you too mom regardless of how much you hurt me. I will drop the charges I gonna give you another chance but I can’t trust you to be around my family.

\- I Understand. Thank you, Ashlyn. 

 

Meanwhile at The Belanger-Hickman  
\- Moni this woman is extorting you, this gate to stop! Joose said

\- I have no choice she made our text seem like I was the bad guy and now she will only talk to me from burner phones, I can’t prove she made sign those papers to make the fertilization, I can risk she getting Amanda custody! Moni said.

\- You can’t keep paying for her luxury! How are you supposed open for a fucking band and train? And how much money is he asking for to have to work extra?

\- Is not that much…

\- Monica you have a 180k salary, plus 100k from Nike, how much she wants?

\- She wants 10k per month, I can give half of I earn, so I need make more. 

\- Moni lake takes care of this. You are not handling with this right.

\- Bah Joose, Don’t dare to tell me how to take care of my daughter!

\- Your daughter, she is your daughter now? I took care of her since that hooker left her in the hospital! Maybe you want to get back together with her, that is why you are giving her money!

\- Capaz, I just trying to keep her away from Amanda!

\- So why you don’t want let me talk to her? Maybe you are sleeping with her.

\- You are the one who used to be a cheating whore! 

\- Don't dare you to say that! I felt in love you! I tried to fight but I couldn't. I'm done I will go to a hotel, feel free to go back to her, but Amanda is my daughter too I love her I take care of her, and I will not let you take her away from me., Expect a call from my lawyer. Said the Canadian getting to her room and starting to pack.

\- Amor, please I’m sorry I don1t know what got into me. I’m sorry. 

\- I don1t want to hear. Was then that Alanna and Camila arrived.

¬  
\- What is going on here? Asked Camila.

\- ¬We are getting a divorce.

\- Come on Jo, you can’t be serious.

\- If you think I'm a whore there is no reason for you to want to stay married to me.

\- Joose, let me drive you. Said Alanna.

\- I will go with you, I will sleep at your place. Você passion dos limits Monica. ( You crossed the line) Said Camila. 

At the Kriger Harris

Ali was running through her email when she saw something. Sarah emailed her always a player needed miss training or leave early with the justification. And she couldn1t believe why Ashlyn had left early today, she and the reasons was that she went to visit her mother in prison. That was when Ashlyn arrived.

\- Hi babe.

\- Don’t Hi. Babe me. Where have you been?

\- I had a meeting with Umbro.

\- That is a lie. You know I’m your boss. Doc reports to me the motives why a layer misses training or leave early. I know you went to visit that junkie in prison. I told to stay away from that woman!

\- That woman is my mother she is trying to get clean…

\- She almost killed you! She tried to kidnap our son!

\- She didn't try to kidnap him, she just wanted to talk to him! 

\- You know Ash if you reckless enough to take the risk of her getting hight and try to kill you again, unfortunately, I can't stop you but I won't let your dumbness but our son at risk! 

\- How dare you say I would ever put Noah at risk!

\- No how dare you to put that junkie back into our lives! 

\- I’m not doing that, I1m the only one she will be involved with her.

\- You said that now in a month she is going to manipulate you to bring him to her house than to meet the babe, you will end up putting our kids in danger because of her!

\- You are saying that I'm not a good mother to Noah? That I won’t be a good mother to our babe?

\- If she is back into your life you won’t be. When is about her you forget about everything even about our family. 

\- I’m not gonna stay here and listen to this bullshit. I’m out. You should know I would never, ever let her get close to our kids. That I would never put them in harm away. And I never forgot about our family, you and the kids were always my top priority. 

\- If that is true why you went to visit her?

\- Cause despite everything she has done she is my mother. 

\- I won’t let my kids be raised in the same kind of environment you were. 

\- Are you scared they will turn out like me? Or you are saying I'm just like my mom?

\- Come on Ash, you know is not that what I meant. 

\- This is exactly what you meant. You know I was always scared that I wouldn’t be a good mother because they away my parents raised me, and you were the one who assured me otherwise. Now I see you didn't really believe what you said to me. 

\- Ash…

\- You know even if I believed my mother show be around the kids I wouldn’t do anything that involved them behind your back, deep inside you must think if I get to close I will become just like her. 

\- Fuck Ashlyn I just want that junkie away from my family! 

\- She is clean, I never judge Kyle for his past. I'm not asking you to give my mother a chance, I1m just asking you to not try to stop me from trying to help her,

\- Don1t put my brother into this. He did never shoot a family member!

\- Sorry If my family is not perfect, you knew about that when you married me, and actually, you were the one that proposed to me! Maybe I should have said no, I should have known a perfect middle-class Barbie with a perfect life would always think she is better than, me than everyone. Is easy to judge everyone when you never had to fight for anything! Ali is beyond angry hearing this words coming from her wife’s mouth before she even realized what she was doing she slapped her in the face. Hard. She regretted the moment her palm hit the keeper's face. 

\- I won't be near my son if you are acting like that! She said and went to her room and got her emergency bah that she kept ready in case she had a family emergency out state. 

\- ¬Noah, get a bag, we are leaving.

\- What happened Mama? 

\- Mammy did something bad and now she needs to have a timeout. After he was done she walked to the door. Ash… 

\- Don’t, just don’t. She said leaving.

After she closed the door she tried to get Alex to keep Ali company but she wasn1t answering so she texted Monica.  
Moni can you do me a favor?

Sure. 

I and Ali had a fight and I1m staying at my Grandma, can you keep Ali company?

Of course., 

 

Next Morning 

Alex woke up still feeling tired. She hadn't slept well after her fight with Servando. She got ready for training and went to the kitchen to find her husband serving the kids breakfast. She came close and tried to hug him but he flinched.

\- I gonna walk blue. I already feed Tony and Patty. I will wash the dishes and drop the kids in school after I get back. 

\- Serv, wait till security to arrive I can have breakfast in the training center if you don't want to be near me. 

\- No, I don't have money to pay for security so I can't have it.

\- Servando that is not up for discussion, I get that you are angry with me but this is your safety. So please wait for the security to arrive. 

\- Ok. I will do the laundry while you eat. He said leaving. Blue always sensed when Alex was upset so he went t her putting his head in her lap.

\- Kim, Jay I gonna walk Blue, I need to clear my head. If your dad leaves before security arrives call me. 

\- Ok, mom. Jay said. 

Alex walked Blue to the park and then sat in’ the bench.

\- I really hurt your dad Blue. I’m scared he won’t forgive me. 

\- What did you do this time Morgan? A voice asked.

\- Shit, Monica, you scared the crap out of me I thought for a second I was hearing Blue talk back to me. 

\- Sorry. But why don't you try talking to someone can actually talk back to you.

\- I’m a jerk.

\- Welcome to the club. Whey do you join me and Ali in the jerk club meeting?

\- Do you guys have food?

\- Yes.

\- Ok, I'm in.

Soon the arrived at Allies House

\- Jack and Logan are playing in the back yard. Said the Brazilian taking Blue to his playmates,

\- Hey Al. so Moni told me we are having a jerk club breakfast.

\- Yes, tell us what you did to join in.

\- I arrived home yesterday, the house as a mess and a said a lot of shit things to Serv, he hasn't had any sleep because of the babies and I didn’t even ask before lashing out on him now he won't even stand to be in the same room as me. He said the kids were the only reason why he was not on a plane to San Diego. 

\- Well at the list he didn't mention divorce. Said Monica.

\- Fuck Moni who bad did you screw up?

\- I told her to not tell me how to take care of my daughter, she accused me of sleeping with Megan and then I called her a cheating whore.

\- Fuck I don’t think you will get out of this with your guitar and your voice this time around. What about you Ali.

\- I found out that Ash went to see her mom and things escalated from there and I… I slapped her. She left the house with Noah ad tex Moni to check on me.

\- Dammit Ali, what the hell were you thinking?

\- I don’t know ok. I think I may have lost the woman that I love. 

\- Ali Ash will forgive you eventually she loves you too much to not do it so, but you need to make sure that will never happen again. 

\- I know I’m going to angry malignant classed. I never did something like this before but I know I say a lot of shit things to Ash when I’m angry and she deserves better. Moni you should at list stop by home before training.

\- , I1m not ready to face my mom last time she was this angry with me was when I beat up a racist boy that was messing with my sister, that was like over 16 years ago. Camila went to Alanna's house and she liked me better when I married Megan and she wasn’t talking to me for a month back than. 

\- I’m surprised Jay and Kim don’t hate me as well. I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me I never did things like that to Serv.

\- We all are under a lot of pressure and obliviously neither of us are handling well. We need put our shit back together but we also need to attack the source of our problems. Moni you an keep accepting Magen blackmail, she will always want more and I need to talk to Tammy and Alex…

\- I need put a fucking bullet into that demon’s head, that is what I need to do. 

\- Alex, you been in prison won't help with anything. Two need to talk to Doc, she can fond of away of getting rid of our problems without going to prison. Ali said

\- I tried that with Lucy and didn't work really well. Moni said

\- What did Sarah do? Asked Alex.

\- Busted her for dealing but her father found a way to get her extradited to the USA too to a trial one of his friends would be the judge. 

\- Well if she busts Megan and Susan we would have the diplomatic issue maybe she can bust Tammy if she does anything illegal.

\- Ali Lucy never dealt any drugs, she only bought Sarah framed her. Monica said. 

\- So let us talk to her, She has been married for what? More than 20 years maybe she can also help us to save our marriages.  
Meanwhile in LA  
Christen and Tobin had agreed to meet Mrs. Pugh for breakfast and let Mal hunging out with her girlfriend Jess. Telling her they had a meeting with Nike. They didn’t have traing today since they were flaying to Orlando later.  
\- Thank you for meeting me. And for taking care of my daughter.

\- We love Mal and we only want what is best for her. Said Tobin. 

\- I want that too. Said Mrs. Pugh

\- Really, cause you have a fun away of showing letting your husband use her like a punching bag. Said Christen

\- You don’t understand, I wanted to leave him, but I had no job , no place to go. I wanted Mal to have a good future and I couldn1t afford that.

\- There are things called woman shelter , and other things called jobs. Said Tobin

\- ]is not that simple ok, I was afraid. And I didn’t go to college I wouldn1t be able to afford for Mal to play and was her dream…

\- Or maybe you decided put her thought all that beating so she could became you money cow and you would be able to get ride of your husband and keep your lifestyle ? Christen questioned. 

\- I…

\- Look I don’t even know why we agreed to meet you, stay away from our daughter she doesn’t want you around. She was terrified after you showed up, so forget our Enderess , our phone numbers, leave Mal alone, she does not need you. Cause when she did you did not show up . Said Christen . With that they left.

 

\- Babe you need to calm let me drive. Said Tobin.

\- I just can believe her dump excuses . She let Mal be abused to not lose her fucking lifestyle . I bet she is only after husband is in jail and his accounts are blocked. Said the striker.

\- I know, I’m angry too but she won’t be part of her life anymore. She has us now and I promise you that no one is going to hurt our princess. Tobin said kissing her hand. 

\- You always know what to say. I love you so much Toby.

\- I love you too. 

\- Are we going to vist Serlex , Krashlyn and Moose? Tobin had became close with the Canedian and Brazilian while she played in PSG.

\- It seam Ali, Alex and Moni screwed up bad so most likely I will hear they tell me how stupid they were and I will have to slap Alex. Said Tobin.

\- Why should you slap your best friend?

\- After I meet Serv I told her I would do that if she ever let him go. 

\- Be careful you remembered the last time you pick his side in a fight.

\- Well he is usually right and is not about picking his side is about not wanting my best friend ruin things with the love over her life over her stubbornness, jealousy or acting stupid in the general so I’m at her side. Besides I already saw you do the same with Julie.

\- What can I say, our best friends tend to be irrational some times, go hang with them I will spend some time with Julie. But when we get back I will take you out on a date.

\- Will I have to dress up?

\- Yes I need to use all the chances that I have got to see you in a dress. 

\- Why?

\- You have no idea how sexy your legs are , and whn you wear a dress…She said kissing her girlfriend. 

Lauren and Sarah were in their office.

\- Where the fuck is Kriger, we supposed to have a meeting. And Hickman and Morgan are also late. Something happened Joose and Ash are acting and Hickman is an workaholic she is never late. Was than that Sarah phone rung. She started to talk with some one in Portuguese and she seamed really nervous. When she finished the call she threw her phone against the wall. 

\- Demit Doc, what is going on? Asked Lauren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so can our Jerks marrige be saved? What is going on with Sarah?


	13. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can dicidrd what to do so help me

So I can make myind about who Im going to put our coupke back toughter so is up to you.

There you be 3 option or each cuple if u dont vote for all I going to consider the vote of the next cuple . Exemple if you vote 2 for Kraslyn for Serlex and nothing to Serlex is going to be 2 for Serlex. 

So Joose and Moni (Moose)

1- Moni gets a hard hit in the head during a game and blacks out so Joose realizes is not worth give up what they have because if the fight.

2- Moni writes a song fir Joose and they figure things out.

3 - Sarah convinces Joose to give her wife a chance but things keeo shaken up.

 

Kraslyn

1- Ali sets up a dinner with Ash Tammy Harris to show she welling to do anything to get her wife forgiviness so Ash touched by her gesture and forgives her but things are still shaken

2- Ali feels ill and ends up in hospital Ash gets so scared of losing her wife that she dicides to move on from their fight and forgive Ali.

3- Ali takes Ali on the same journery she took her when she proposed to her so Ash realizes than all their history is not worth be separeated because of a mistake and they are ok again

Serlex

1- Alex takes to a surpise romantic surprise dinner making him remember who much she loves him and has always made him hape so he forgives her and they are ok.

2- Susan attacks Servando and Alex shots her to save him he realizes she is capable of amything to protect him and forgives her.

3- Tobin talks with Serv and convinces him to give Alex another chance . He does but they are still shaken

Put number equivalente to you choice next to the name if the couple.


	14. Warning

Guys my semester will finaly end and I will have time to finish the next chapter. I Already wrote a few scenes . The voting is closed and we Have Ali recriating her proposal, Tobin convincing Serv to give Alex a chance and Sarah convincing Josee to give Moni a chance. 

We will also have some looker room truble for the Pride , something very romantic for Preath and also news about Lucy stone trial and that will bring truble to Camila. Someone from Marta's past is coming back, Alex will need to hanlde Susan, and we will have a lot for Kraslyn family moments. If you have sugestion feel free to coment .. I will try post 2 chapter next week.


	15. Sneak Peek

\- No Serv there is not. - No there is not . I think I’m the luckiest woman in the world to have you as my husband . I think you are more than I could ever dream of . I’m so grateful for everything you gave up for our family . And I’m really sorry for acting like a idiot yescan’tay . Give me a chance to make things right . 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Moni I don’t want to leave you. But you keep pushing me away. I can spend my whole if trying to break your walls.

\- Are you ending our marriage?

\- No. Is up to you. If you want us to be tougher you need to stop pushing me away

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Ash I know I fucked up and I'm sorry but I love you some much. Just give a chance to remind you how much.

\- Alex I don't know I...

\- Just let me take you on a date . Is all I ask you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
\- I called this meeting because I must go on a mission in Brazil . Is going to be dangerous so I need to say a few things to all of you before I go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys has been a while but I had some problems with my laptop. Well the chapter is ready I only need to reveiw and add some scenes there are saved in my old cellphone. So coment if you guys want me keep writing if I don't get enough coments I will post this chapter that is ready and post one more to fenish the history faster than I planned to.


	16. Making Thing Right Part !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy our 3 jerks trying to fiz things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took longer than I expect but here it is. Comment so I know I have a reason to keep writing

Sarah is everything ok?

\- No ..My youngest son is in Navy he is being deployed to Lebanon. My oldest daughter girlfriend is in Airforce she is also being deployed. I took her in after her parents beat her up for being gay. She is like my own kid. I need to travel to Brazil after the LA game.

\- Oh, Sarah, I'm so sorry.

\- And those not end here the president was the one who called me. He is an old friend. He wants to talk to me I may have to go back to active. Military active.

-Can't you say no?

\- No, and I wouldn't say no to serve my country. I honestly never tough we would de

\- You know you can trust me. Whenever you go make sure you come back.

\- I'm a Seal I can handle. You know woman weren't allowed to be Seals till a few years ago.

\- And how the hell you got in?

-I got in because we were out a weekend Navy people and a coronel got sucked under about. I got an oxygen tank and went down. I gave them than to him and saved the guy. I spend six minutes under the water. The high command wants me un but they were afraid if the open to women most would not pass the test and put the sexism card so they ask me to go to the military court and sealed the sue so I could get in.

-And how could anyone found out?

\- I went by my last name on, we always used masks, off Couse everyone who worked with me knew.

_Was then that Ali arrived_

 

-Kriger, I hope you have a good reason to be one hour late. And where is your wife?

\- I not even sure she is still my wife she grabbed Noah and left.

\- What the hell did you do ?. She told her.

-Kriger, you must start angry management today. I understand you don't want Harris near her mother but what the hell were you thinking? You cant put your hand on your wife like that!

-I know I freaked out ok? God, I think I have lost her.

-Alexandra, I'm so disappointed with you. You know how much Ash hates violence. Said Lauren.

\- Did this ever happen before?

\- No ! I regretted ass soon as my hand touched her face.

\- You are not ab abusive wife. You made a mistake what you need to do is remind Ashlyn what your relationship is really about and make sure won't happen again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- I need her at list talk to me to do that.

\- Give her sometime after the game I may help you I will tell her is a sponsor event. I will get her to meet you the rest is up to you. Get her flower is something

\- Thanks, Doc.

\- Now I have a team to train.

-Morgan, Hickman, Harris glad you all decided to grace us with your presences. Now the whole team as to pay 60 pushups thanks to you and. Harris to the Gym now. You two 1 v 1 training and staying late for the gym. With me.

_Later_

\- Hickman I already told you to work that upper body strength. go to the Supino. Morgan to the abductor.

after the training was finished.

\- Why were you bout late?

\- I had a late night I think I destroyed my marriage. Said, Alex

-She is not the only one.

\- What have you two and Kriger been drinking? What happened.

\- Morgan what a jerk. You think is easy taking care of 2 kids under two? Your husband quit your career for you and the kids.

\- I know. Please tell you to know how to save my marriage

\- First, your husband needs to have a life outside that home. Give him an off once in a while to hang out with adults. I think he should wait till the kids are bigger to get a job but you could offer him to pay if an MBA or something he asked is about sports marketing a while ago.

-That could work. I just I get jealous of the time he spends with the kids, of the other kids' moms. I feel like I'm a bad mom and I guess I took out my frustration on him.

\- Alex, you don't have to feel guilty for being successful.

-You are a good mother. You have an idea from how many time I spend undercover ? or chasing dealers in Amazonia rivers or forest or in overseas peace missions? That never stopped me from being a good mom. What I did was in the times I was with kids I would make sure they knew how important they were for me. I made sure they understand why I had to be away.

\- Doc your caching criminals and saving ppl I sure your kids tough you were like wonder woman.

\- I'm sure Jay and Kim see you that away. Lex, you loved those kids since day one. Did they ever say you were not a good mom?

\- No, but I can see it hurts them when I lost important moments.

-I'm sure it does but makes even more special when you can go to one of their games.

\- Yes, they are always so happy when I surprise them.

\- See? Make some moments for just you and the kids will give your husband a break and make your bound with them stronger.

\- Like Serv is not insecure enough and I made worse.

\- You can make better Lex just show him how special he is to you. And honestly, he should see someone cause I don't see a reason for that. Due all respect your husband is hot, he is a great guy, an amazing father only virgin teenagers with hots for you could think he is not good enough for you.

-I guess you right.

\- When I'm not? What about you Hickman?

\- You just like the other idiot here say the worse thing you could possible said. Did you guys go to jerk school?

\- I just too much ok, Megan is blackmailing me with custody.

\- Talk to you wife about what you feel. Keep to yourself and will blow in your face

 _Later._?

-Jo, I need to talk to you. Monica told me about the fight you guys had. Ae you really considering divorce her

 -I don’t know, I love her but the things she said…

 

-She is just under to much pressure and dosen1t know how to handle. Listen I have been married for 21 years, my parents for 49, people say the hurtful thing when they are angry.

 

-The things are that she rather bottle up till it blows than just talk to me. I can1t stay married with someone that does not trust me.

 

-Is hard for her to trust people and you guys started off the wrong way. You have to think if you really want to be without

 

-I don't, I just want her to let me in.

 

-Then leaving her is not the way to achieve that. Talk to her. 

 

-You  are right I will.

 

 

 

 

_Servando was finishing vacuuming the house when the bell rung. He opened the door to find Tobin and Mal._

-Hey girls, Alex is not at home;

-We know that I came to see my nephew and niece and to talk to you. Servando let them in. They played with Tony and Patty for a while.

 

-Serv, go change we are going to the beach.

 

A while later

 

Servando and Tobin surfed for a while anthill they were bout tired. So they went back to the sand and sat on their boards.

-So Alex told me about the fight…

 

-Did she sent you here?

 

-She doesn’t even know that I am talking to you.

 

-Tobs I’m not even mad with her I'm hurt…

 

-Serv you know she didn’t mean any of those things. I’ve spent years of my life listening to her ramble about how amazing you are. Alex has been completely in love with you for as long as I have known her.

 

-She never said anything like that to me before. Maybe something changed…

 

-Or maybe she just acted like an asshole and hurt the love of her life. That was what she told me. She was jealous of the time you spend with the kids. Serv, you have every right to be angry, hurt or whatever. But you need to know she doesn't Those words are not how Alex feels about you and they are not true.

 

 

-I'm not so sure about I have no career. I can’t even buy own underwear. I can’t leave the house without security, I have trouble sleeping without her so she has to worry when she is on the road.

 

-Serv, you had a great chance in Colorado and you gave up cause was the best thing for your family. Alex has trouble to sleep too. What happened to you is not your fault and Alex doesn’t hold against you. Talk to her.

 

 

-Ok, I will thank you, Tobin you really helped.

 

-No problem dude. I love you both I caable apart.

 

 Meanwhile at Alex house she had just arrived along with Chris 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 - So I want to propose to Tobin

 

-Do you have a ring. ?

 

-I haven’t found the right one yet.

 

-I can take you to the same store I brought Serv ring and Ali bought Ash’s.

 

-I want everything to be perfect. I already spoke to her dad. But I have no idea

 

-I never proposed to anyone but knowing Tobin she will want privacy.

 

-Alex I gonna ask her to marry me has to be special!

 

-Cris, you will be asking her to marry you whatever you do will be special.

 

-Alex is right Cris chill out. Whatever you do Tobin is gonna love.

 

-What Am I going to love?  _Said Tobin_

 

-The date I'm taking you when we get back home.

 

-And where are you taking me?

 

-Is a surprise babe. We should go to the hole before coach kills us.

 

 

_Meanwhile at Moni place._

_Ali was alone with Amanda since Moni was taking her mother to the airport when Camila arrived._

  * Hey, Cami Moni went to drop Mrs. Hickman in the airport.
  * -Hey Ali. I wait for her them. I’m worried about her snapping at people is not like her.



 

  * She is just used with everything that has been going on. Did you speak to Josee?



 

  * -Yes, she is angry and hurt but I think she only needs time. Why are you not with Ash?



 

Ali told her about the fight.

-You probably think Ash should divorce me.

\- No. I do n’t. I know how an abusive relationship is like and is not like this is the case here.

\- But I hit her…

-Ali if you were an abuser you would not be feeling guilty. Abusers never think is their fault. Is one of the reasons why is so hard to leave you to think is your fault.   

\- You are right.  I need to get Ash to forgive and make sure this will never happen again.

A while later Monica arrived and went straight to her room.

  * -Let me talk to her.



 

-Achei Que to me odiava **.(I thought you hated me )**

 

-Tu sabe eu nao consigo te od Vice e a veia mais chata do mundo mas eu te amo mesmo assim **.** **( You know I could never hate you. I love you even though you are the most the boring oldammody I the world, ) Said you younger Brazilian holding the defender.**

 

-Eu tambem te amo o guria folgada.A Joose te fallow alguma coisa **?** **( I love you to kid did Joose tell you something?)**

 

-Veia ela at magoada, ta com raiva mas ela te ama ela via te perdoar **.(** **She is upset and hurt but she loves you she will forgive you )**

 

-Eu Nao Tenho tanta certeza. o Primeiro Casamento Que EU estrago **( I’m not so sure wouldn’t be the first time I ruin a marriage )**

 

-Moni voce nao estragou nada. A Megan Nunca te mereceu e ela Quresolvedeu dormir com a Kerr e a torcida dos Cubs. Aposto que aquela vaca ta mexendo com a tua cabeca de novo . Eu nao vou deixar tu ficae an bad por contra dela vwm a gets via sair. Vamos que a garotinha quer a nossa ajuda pra escolher o cardapio do casamento **.(** **You dind’t ruin anything, Megan was the one who slept with Kerr and all the Cubs fanbase.I bet that that bitch is messing with you head again. Don’t let huer afet you again, Lets go help Marta with the Menu fr the wedding.)**

 -Duvido Que qualquer das opcoes esteja an minha dieta . Eu vou pra academia mas eu te dou uma carona **.** **( I dubut antthing on the Menu is in my diet but I will gie you a ride)**

Ash was playing a board game with Noah when the bell rung. It was her mother in law.

 -Hey Deb-Deb.  _The older woman hugged her.-_

 

-Alex told me everything. I needed to check on you both.

 

-Come in. She is at Monica ‘s place a couple houses away.

 

-Hey, grandma.

 

 

 -Now go play video games. I need to have a grown-up conversation with your mama.

 

-How you  holdning  up Ash?

 

-I'm not sure. I'm confused. I never expected  Alex to do something like that.

 

-My daughter made a huge mistake but you know she is not like that. She loves you so much. close to Tammy scares her to death and Alex loses when she is scared.  Is not something  O think repeat.

 

-You right. saw in her eyes that she regression as she realized what she has done but still hurts. I do n’t want end things to wither or anything  I  guess  I just  Need some space. 

 

-I understand honey. You know that no matter what happened to  Ali  I will always be there for you right?

 

-I do. _Ash said hugging Deb._

 

_Later on._

Ali heard the bell ring it was her mom and Noah.

-Hey mom. Hey, baby boy I missed you so much. She hugged her mother and picked her son up.

 

 -Mom do you think thaty Ash wi forgive m?

.- I think she will but right now give her time.

 

 

-Are you taking care of yourself?

 

\- Yes mom,;  _Was than that Joose arried_

 

\- Amanda is watching cartoons that Noah in the leaving room.

 

-Ali do you know where Monica is? She called me a few times and now she is not answering her phone our lawyer wants to talk to us.

 

-She is in the gym. You know your wife. She ditched Marta and Camila and went to work out.

 

\- I’m going get her before she injured work herself.

 

-Mammy

 

-That is a right baby girl. Said the Canadian hugging her daughter.

 

-We need to get your mamma than you can have ice cream.

 

-Why we don’t all goI bet Noah would love to have some is cream. _Said Deb_

 

-Ali, can you have Amanda while I get Monica?

 

-Sure meet us at the Ice cream shop.

 

_When the Canadian_ _arrived at the Gym she found her wife struggling with some weighs._ _She went to help her._

-Monica, what the hell are you doing here? You already trained the entire day. Are you ok? _She said helping her wife up._

_-_ I am fine. I thought you didn't care anymore about m since you want a divorce.

 

-Of course, I care. I love you. And no matter who angry I am at you right now I won't let you hurt yourself. I got a call from our lawyer. Megan found out she can’t sue you for custody here in the USA. She got a Brazilian lawyer.

 

-I love you too. So much I'm really sorry I didn't mean those things I said…

 

-We can talk later after we speak with the lawyer. Are you really ok?

 

-I'm fine just tired.

_Later on_

 

 -Moni please calm down. We don't know if she will get her rights back. You will make yourselfif you get so worked up.

 

-Love, give me the keys you can’t drive like.  _.Said the Canadian_

 

-I gonna put Amanda to bad

 

 

-Can we talk now

 

-I'm sorry I didn't mean to say those things us just…Is too much so I’med that Camila may relapse after what Lucy did to get, I jusI don do

 

-Why didn’t you just tell me that? want to be with you forever know I want to take care of you. But I can’t do that it won’t let me in. You never tell me when you are hurting

 

-Is hard for me.

 -I know love. But you need to make the effort

 

-I will . I promise But please come back home.

 

  * Love come here. You know I can’t handle seeing you crying. She Said hugging her wife.



 

_Was that the Brazilian phone rang. She answered and started to speak with someone in Portuguese._

_-Who was that?_

 

-Nobody.

 

 -Come to one Monica I just told you to need to let me in.

 

 -Joose, please just stop. I don’t want a fight with you...

 

-I don't wanna fight Just tell me who called you that get you so worked up.

 

-I’m going to bed.

 

-I’m out of here.

 

-Leave me as you always do.

 

-I don't want to leave But you keep pushing me away. I can spend my whole if trying to break your walls.

 

-Are you ending our marriage?

 

-No. Is up to you. If you want us to be tougher you need to s to stop pushing me

 

-Babe wait…Is my father. He has been calling me. I don't mean to push you away I just don't like talking about him. _Said between tears._

 

_The Canadia didn't say anything just hugged her wife._

    

 

At Alex house

 

-Serv I so sorry please, forgive me

 

\- ?

 

-You really hurt me Alex. You made me feel like I’m nothing to you.

 

-Serv I  love you. You are everything to me. I didn’t mean things that I I was just said. I was stressed cause I haven't been able to spend much time with the kids and I took out on you and when you said you would look for someone else I got so jealous Flipped.

 

-Is hard to believe that there is not even a part of you that believes in the things you said.

 

 

 -No there is not. I think I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have you as my husband. I think you are more than I could ever dream of. I'm so grateful for everything you gave up for our family. And I’m really sorry for acting like an idiotGive me a chance to make things right.

 

¬ Alex  I Love you. I'm starting to work Monday.

 

 

-Babe, you already work hard enough taking care of everything. Why don't you make the MBA you wanted. You can get a job when the Kids are older. I not gonna play Forever. You take care of me.

 

 _-_ I need to have a Life outside this house

 

 -I understand Baby I do. I will stay more with the Kids when I have time off so you cant go ou with your Friends. I want you to be happy.  I don’t want you to depend on me I just don’t want you to have tô much in your plate.

 

 -Im going to start working and you can’t stop me.

 -

-Babe I don't want to stop you. I just want you to understand you don't need to.

 

-Yes, I do you are rich. I'm not.

 

 

-I don't want to have another fight. You Always wanted to get an MBA.

 

 

-Alex doesn't be ridiculous. You know could never be able to afford our lifestyle. I just want to contribute financially.

 

-Ok Then you get a job. Is not like your salary would make a difference you would just get too tired for nothing. Bab,e just be a bit more patient. I'm 32 I will retire after the Olympics. I won't be always traveling. I will be able to do mire at home and with the kids s you will be able to work in a better job than you can get now. _She said putting her hands around his waist._

 

 -I know you felt like I was throwing at your face that was my money but that was just me being an idiot. _She said kissing his cheek._

 

 -Your plan makes more sense to them mine is just that it makes me feel like a burden to you sometimes when you have to pay for everything.

 

-Babe, you are not a burden.burden.You are my lover, my partner, and my best friend. _She said kissing him;_

 

-I will go back to school. And to our room.

 

-I hate sleeping without you. _She said hugging him_

 

\- Can I put this back on?

 

 

Next day at training Ali approached Ash.

\- Ash, I am só sorry that I hurt you. Please give me another chance.

\- Alex, I don't know os I can forgive You.

\- Ash please Just let me take you on a date.

\- Alex I...

\- Babe please Just let me show you how much I Love you and how sorry I am.

\- Ok.  But Alex is your last chance.

_Next day Pride faces LAFC, the best team in the western conference._ _Was a rough game Sarah had to sub out Monica and Alex cause they_ _playing well.  Was a 3-3 draw with goals_ _from Mal, Tobin, and Press for LAFC_ _and  Marta, Martens and Wastendoorf scored for Pride._

_After the game coach started:_

_-_ Guys, I glad we are able to come back today after a rough start.  There is something I need to talk to you guys about.

 


	17. Making Things Righ Part 2

\- I'm going on a mission in Brazil is going to be dangerous, só there is something I wanna say before I go. I can't tell you guys what is about. Brazil is now in was against ISIS só as a reserve officer, I can get called at any moment. While I am gone Belanger is in charge. I have been a pleasure coach you guys. I Love you all and pray for me. Keep your heads in the next matches. I Will probably be gone for a week or two. 

Everyone was in silence for a while till Lauren said.

\- You, Will, be in our prayers and is better you come back in one piece for us.

The next day

Ali parked 8n from of ver won house and she was nervosa. Se knocked and Ashlin opens the door. She was seating a Black suit with a bronze tie lol stick matching. 

-You look beautiful Ash.

\- Só does you. Ali was seating a black dress.

They drove in silence.

\- This is the same restaurant you took me when you proposed. 

\- I want to do to remember that day.

\- Reservation under Harris-Kriger

\- I Love the view here is beautiful.

\- Yes but not as beautiful as you. Ashlyn smiled at the comment. Ali was able to make Ashlyn smile many times during dinner. After she paid the bill she walked Ashlyn to the pier.

\- I borrowed Sara's boat. I really wanted today do be Just like the day I asked you to be my wife. They walked in the boat and Ali pilot for a while.

 

\- When I proposed to you I asked you for a chance to a better person for you. Today I want as you one last chance to keep doing that. Ashlyn, I Love you with ever EU ver of my being. You are the Love if my Life, my endgame my Forever. I know that I screwed up and I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am that I slapped you. Was the worse thing I ever dos and If I could turn back time I wouldn't have done that. But I can’t all I can do is ask you to forgive me. And promise you that I Will never do something like that ever again.

\- I forgive you Alex. But please don't do something like that again.

\- I won’t babe. Can I kiss you?

\- Yes. With that Ali connected their lips. 

\- I’m sorry that I went to talk to my mom behind your back.

\- Babe its ok. You have nothing to apologize for. Your big hearth was one of the things that made me fall for you. I just want you to be careful.

\- I will I promise.

\- All I want is for you to be safe.

\- I know. But you don’t have to worry. I won’t be alone with her. I won1t let her near our kids.

\- I know you won't. Ali said than kissed her wife.

 

At Marta’s and Cristiano place.

\- Garotinha vem jantar. ( Little girl, dinner is ready)

\- Quando você vai provar o vestido ? ( When you are going to dress shopping)

\- Semana que vem. Eu preciso da ajuda da Mônica com as músicas. ( Next week. I need Moni’s help with the songs) 

\- Garotinha desiste a veia quando não tá treinando tá trancada no quarto ou brigando com a Joose eu vim pra cá porque não tava aguentando mais o clima. ( 

\- Eu pensei que você gostava da minha compania. Said the GOAT. Was then that Cristiano came in with the kids. He kissed his fiancee.

\- Oi Amor.

\- É aí robozão. A while later Marta went to take a shower.

\- Eu preciso que tu me ajudes. Quero fazer uma surpresa pra Marta no dia das mães. Eu ente do se tu não puderes...

\- Pode contar comigo robozao . Eu vou fazer café pra veia é pra Jo mas chego aqui na hora do almoço. 

Meanwhile

\- Hey, Ky I missed you!

\- I missed you tão Alex. How is been doing?

\- He is great. She said jogging her brother. Than Já Hugged Ash. They drove home.

Kyle and Deb were watching Noah só Ali and Ash would have some line time.

\- Hey, stud is something bothering you?

\- I was Just thinking are you going to have the next week off

 

\- sadly no, Doc is still not back I will only get two days. Why?

\- I think that would be good for us to have some time to ourselves maybe go to a Resort...

\- In that case, I can work something out with Lauren. Said the former defender while the Kepler held her.

\- Thank you, Ash. 

-For what babe?

\- For forgiving me. For giving me another chance.

\- Alex, you don't have to thank me. I Just couldn't throw away everything we have because of one mistake. And I know you are working on making sure it won't happen again. I know that you would never intentionally hurt me. 

\- You are só good to me, Ash. You have such a big heart. I Just have been more understanding regarding your decision about your mother. But I got scared...

 

\- O understand babe.

\- I Will support your decision from now on. 

\- Thanks, babe. Means a lot to me.

\- Are you meeting ver for mothers day?

\- I'm considering having dinner with her. If that is ok with you.

\- Will Chis be there?

\- Yes.

I'm fine.

 

\- I Love you. Alex.

\- I Love to Ash. I don't think for actually know how much. You are só beautiful inside and out. I fall harder for you every single day. 

At Moni and Joose place.

Jooseapproached hers and Moni's room to hear ver singing Bring to Life.

Mônica was running her fingers through the cords of her guitar when Joose came in.

\- Babe, we need to talk.

\- I don't want to fight anymore. Said the Brazilian putting ver guitar at side.

\- Me neither love. I’ m sorry about all the snapping.

\- Deserve after what I Said to you.

\- Love, I already forgave you. But I can see that you are struggling and you won't talk to me. It gets me frustrated. She said seating oh-ver wife's lap.

 

\- Just try. For me.

\- I feel like I'm failing as a wife, as a mother, as a player is like I'm drawing. 

\- Babe, you had one bad game don't be só hard on yourself. And you are not a bad wife you made a mistake it hurt me but I already forgive you is in the past. And love no away in the world that you failed as a mom. 

\- I let Lucy kidnap Camila and now Megan is talking Amanda from us.

\- Babe you didn’t let Lucy do anything we both thought she was gone for good What happened was not your fault. And Megan won't take Amanda from us. Brazilian justice won't give back her rights. We have proofs Megan never cared. Sara is gettings us a fancy lawyer. I don't even think she wants to win. She Doesn't want the responsibility. She is only doing that to hurt you. 

She said than missed ver wife.

\- Let me handle with her from now on.

\- Ok.

\- Why don't you take a nap before dinner? Vou seams só tired babe And you have a big game tomorrow. 

\- Ok. Will you hold me?

\- Always angel. 

With Series.

Servando was still distant even after he forgave Alex. She wanted things between them to go back to normal. She finished bathing the babies than kit them to witch some cartoon than Walker to her husband who was cooking dinner. She Hughes him from Blind and kissed his cheek.

 

\- Can we talk?

\- Alex Just tells me to finish this. Can you pick Jay and Kim up at Tina's? We can talk after dinner.

\- Ok. Serv, I Love you só much.

\- I Love you to Ali.

After dinner, they say in their bed Alex was tense.

 

\- Serv you forgave me but you are keeping distance. What do I have to do for things go back to normal?

\- Lex, I wish I could forget the things you said to me but I can't. I’m not angry with you or anything is just sometimes I think for a right that you Deserve Someone better than me. Alex didn't say anything she Just kissed him and pushed him só he was playing down and the way on the top of him.

\- Babe, there is no one better for me than you. You are my rock. You make me só happy. You know that when I found you I was pregnant I was terrified You had Just gotten better . Colorado had your rights and no NWSL team. I didn't know what to do. But when I told you-you did not our babies. She you last year was the best if your career. You were starting they made a great offer you could have Just accepted but you didn't. We went back to Orlando as soon as the season was over to prepare the house for the babes. I know how hard you worked and you gave all up for us. When I went back to the national team and freaked kit about bring away from. Them you stated up with me to call down é vê thought was the only few hours you had to sleep. You take só good care of me and I'm not talking about having the work of cooking Vegan low carb meals for dinner. Is about making easier when my Life já hard. You are the only one who can do that for me.

\- You so amazing Alex, you Gate to be the best mom ever having to be away a lot, you are like a superstar and you are só Strong like wonder woman and you are the most beautiful woman in the world só ...

\- Well if I’m Wonder Woman you are my Steve Trevor I mean he does not have super like her but that doesn't change the fact he is her eternal love just like you are mine. I don't care if focause you are like my Sun, the most precious thing I ever won was your hearth. Serv, you don't have any reason to feel insecure Cause you and our family are the best thing in my life She said kissing him.

Next day

Pride was facing Chicago after beating Dash 2x1 and Dallas 2x0. No one had heard from Sara and the team was worried. Joose was about to start ver gameday lecture when Sara arrived she had a few cuts in ver face stitches in her left eyebrow and ver left arm in a sling. 

\- Hey, guys, I'm back. The whole team went to hug ver.

\- Se is glad you are back Doc. Said Alex.

\- Are you ok? Asked Ash

 

\- A bullied gazed my shoulder andsó I'm fine. Let's get to work. 

 

 

 

The game against Chicago was important they need to sim to stay first in Eastern conference. There was plus 16k fans kit there. But with the Southern upper send and the West upper seats cover, the stadium capacitbarely visible. The game started with Chicago having most possession but not being able to make Ashlyn work at the 10 minutes Mônica for the ball from Kerr and Send a long ball to Alex. She dominates and dribbles Sheline to score. Five minutes later Alanna for the ball from Megan as sending to JJ who passes to moe who quickly passed to Marta. She sends to Martens that crossed this Alex score from a header.

As the time went buy Chocado got more anxious at the 27th-minute Megan got in the box and threw herself against Alanna. The referee saw as a pk and ignored Pride protests. Kerr went for the pk but Ashlyn dived to save. 

After that Chicago gave Pride lots of space for concerts and Betos was having a lot of work to do. On the other hand, Red Stars could get in in Pride box. Só Marozan tried for distance scoring Chicago first goal at the 37minutie.

They were alive again at the 42minutie was Coloprico ‘ time do try from distance Ashlyn made a phenomenal Save jumping to the right angle but Kerr got the rebound and shot at ver left. Mônica saved in the goal line sending the ball for a corner.

After the corner was taken Alanna cut the cross. The ball went straight to Marta's feet she Ryan than passed to Camila at the right flank she was about to pass back but she was taken down by Megan. Marta yelled at the striker White Alanna went RO check on her girlfriend and Alex talked to the referee. Was the 8th time Megan took down Camila or Monica

\- You better stop playing this game Megan if are trying to make me angry you are getting there but I don't think you gonna like

 

\- Moni, Marthy is not worth JJ said while she and Moe dragged the Brazilians away. Megan was finally shown a yellow card. 

\- You sure you are ok baby?

\- Don't worry Lani I'm fine. 

Marta took the free kick. Alex headed to the far post. Mônica completed with her right foot straight to the angle. 

The first half ended. 

\- Ok, kids, you are doing great. Is anyone in pain? Just keep your cool and let's win this.

The second half started with a Chicago. At the 53 minutes Davison for the ball from Coloprico and passed to Camila who passed to Marta who sent ti at the left flank, JJ made a run to the box dragging 2 defenders with her which give Mônica a free path to run. Jennifer crossed to her who scored in a header

 

Down 4-1 Chicago was losing their cool at the 57th Monica got the ball from Kerr and passed to Moe only to be elbowed in the face for ver ex-wife. S. Alanna was straight to the referee. He called the Var and after checking gave Megan a red card. 4-1 Sarah decided to make some subs she Mônica or Dani Moe for Dessire.

If things were bad for Chicago they were about to Worse at the 68h JJ steal the ball from doing Bernardo and passed to Dani who gave a deep pass to Marta. The Brazilian dribbles 2 defenders passed go Alex in the edge of the box who passed with her hill on the diagonal for the goat run. Marta just scored Dri. A perfect strike. Sarah took that chance to make her final sub. Alex for Hill.

At this point, Chicago just wanted to be over. But it wasn't Dani steal the ball and passed to Camila. The young Brazilian passed to Wastendoorf who inverter the game to Martens the Dutch draw two defenders witch have Camila space. Likely passed to ver who from out of the box to score Pride's 6th at the 80th Minute. 

 

In apiorDessire got the ball she sends ti Martens who dribbles 2 defenders then passed to Hill. Betos run of ver line só Rachel just sent the ball to Jennifer who dribbles Rafaelle to score at the 87th 7-1.

The referee probably felt sorry for Chicago and ended the game at the 91st.

After the game was over they went to celebrate and sign for the fans. After a while, the families were aliás at the field. Servando came with Toni is his arms. Kim was holding her sister. Alex went to get her family. 

\- You were great today babe. Servando said while Alex picked Tony in her arms.

\- Great pk save babe. Said Ali than said kissing her wife.

\- Moni I let né give you back your daughter. Said Kyle.

\- Thanks for watching her.

The crowd made a lot of noise when Cristiano came to the pitch with the kids. He had Gerada in his lap and was holding Matteo ‘s hand while Júnior held hand with Eva and Alanna.

\- For um golaço. Minha Rainha. Marta kissed him and held Teresa. 

Alanna was talking to her girlfriend when her mom r ver.

\- You did great today Lani. Why don't you go with me to the box meet the friend I talked to you about.

\- Ok, mom. I Will be right back babe. 

When she arrived there she was surprised to see Kyah.

\- Hey Lani.

 

Xcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Hickman, I need to talk to you.

\- If you wanna brag about fucking that wore while she was married to me I don't really care. 

\- No.I'm not trying to pick a fault. You write about her. I wanna help you.

\- With what?

\- Is about Amanda

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Kyle, are you ok? You are acting weird. Asked Kyle.

-Actually, I need to tell you something. But after Ash is done she needs to know too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in LA Tobin and Chris were gone after playing against Regin. Mal was out with the team. Tobin for of the shower changes and went table was seating a blue summer dress.

\- Babe, you look awesome. You dos all this for me?

\- Of course. My girl deserves the best.

ver smile

 

\- You really know how to make me feel .

\- You are . She got up and walked to Tobin's chair.

\- I remember when I first kissed you. I got just like in the movies. When you asked me to be your girlfriend I didn't think I could love someone more. But I was só wrong cause I love you so much more now than I did back them. When we broke up was like I was stuck in the dark and when I got back was like finding the light again. With that Christen for in one know and took a small box Dri. The dress pocket. She opens to show a super hand with three diamonds. 

\- Tobin Powell Heath, would you make me the happiest woman alive and be my wife? Will you marry me?

\- Yes, babe. Said Tobin in tear Chris slapped the ring in her finger than say in her lap and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> So what are you guys thinking so far?


End file.
